Kamen Rider Midgardr
by Hykez
Summary: Hokuo é um morador de rua que acredita na bondade das pessoas, mesmo sendo constantemente maltratado. Quando gigantes invadem sua cidade, ele é presenteado com um misterioso cinto, o transformando em um guerreiro lendário. Rapidamente, ele se vê em meio á um mundo novo e vai em busca de respostas sobre seu obscuro passado.
1. Frio! Surge o primeiro dos nove!

**A Profecia Secreta de Valfodr**

"Peço silêncio a todo o povo sagrado, dos mais nobres aos mais humildes, todos os filhos de Heimdallr. Eu, Valfodr, contarei-lhes histórias dos homens... sim, aquelas que primeiro me recordo. Lembro dos gigantes, nascidos no princípio... Aqueles que com o tempo me geraram. Me lembro dos mundos, nove sustentados pela grande árvore.

**Asgardr**, o mundo dos guerreiros divinos, **Vanaheimr**, o mundo dos senhores da natureza, **Alfheimr**, terra dos elfos tão brilhantes quanto o sol, **Svartalfheimr**, as entranhas terrestres onde vivem os elfos escuros, **Jotunheimr**, onde vivem os gigantes do frio, **Muspellheimr**, o mundo dos gigantes das chamas, **Nidavellir**, onde vivem os ferreiros anões, **Niflheimr**, a terra daqueles que já se foram, e **Midgardr**, a morada da humanidade, forjada por minhas próprias mãos, e pelas mãos de meus irmãos.

Para cada mundo, criado um artefato sagrado, capaz de dar grande poder para um monarca digno. Um dia, os nove monarcas irão surgir, e com eles, o fim... **Ragnarök**.

_Nío heimr, nío riddari_."

* * *

**Eco 01**

**Frio! Surge o primeiro dos nove!**

O dia amanhecia calmo em Midterst City, uma pequena cidade escondida pelos bosques do território japonês. Grande pólo de plantio de grãos, Midterst era todos os dias visitada por diversos empreendedores, interessados em comprar as mais diversas quantidades dos produtos ali cultivados e levá-los para as grandes cidades do país. Os pobres agricultores, é claro, cobravam preços baixíssimos, com o único objetivo de levar mais rapidamente o sustento para suas famílias.

Hokuo despertou ali quando os primeiros raios de sol banharam sua face suja e feriu os olhos fechados, tanta era sua intensidade. Ele se virou e abriu os olhos, observando a sarjeta que rodeava o rio que cortava a cidade, um lugarzinho triste que chamava de lar. Se levantou do chão e bateu nas roupas, tentando expulsar os grãos de poeira, mesmo que isso fosse o menor de seus problemas. Estava usando um grande casaco que um dia fora bege, mas agora estava escuro e desbotado, sua calça jeans estava rasgada em vários pontos e seus coturnos pretos estavam lascados e um dos pés não tinha sola. Seu aroma não era nada agradável.

Ele inspirou o cheiro da manhã e mesmo com os cabelos escuros e curtos estarem sujos e ensebados e o corte em sua bochecha direita sangrava ameaçando uma infecção, Hokuo sorriu.

– Acordou então, Hokuo!

O garoto olhou para cima do barranco que terminava na margem do rio e avistou um homem de meia-idade, baixa estatura, usando bermuda caqui, uma camisa florida e um chapéu de palha. Seu par de óculos de armação redonda e dourada escondiam olhos miúdos e tiravam a atenção da coleção de rugas no rosto, e levava nas mãos frágeis uma sacola plástica. Era o Sr. Sakuraba, um aposentado que vivia por ali e sempre que possível presenteava Hokuo com algum alimento. Subindo o barranco com cuidado, Hokuo se aproximou do velho e lhe cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

– Teve uma noite agitada para sair com um corte desses no rosto, não? – perguntou Sakuraba.

Hokuo enrusbeceu.

– Não foi nada Sr. Sakuraba... Eu escorreguei.

– Ora, ora... Não adianta mentir para mim garoto.

Sakuraba sorriu e ergueu a sacola.

– Pegue... Alguns curativos, pão, água e algumas frutas.

– Já disse várias vezes que o senhor não precisa me ajudar...

– E eu já disse várias vezes que faço isso porque quero. Pegue.

Hokuo suspirou e pegou a sacola com relutância.

– Ótimo. E lembre-se, se a noite não estiver boa, pode ir até minha casa. – disse o Sr. Sakuraba, acenando e continuando seu caminho pela rua vazia.

* * *

Hokuo não se lembrava de onde tinha vindo, e nem se ao menos tinha alguma família. Ele apenas se lembra de acordar no bosque que circunda Midterst quando criança, talvez com cerca de 12 anos, vivendo pelas ruas desde então, tentando não chamar atenção ou atrapalhar as pessoas. Algumas almas caridosas lhe doavam comida, roupas e curativos para quando se feria, mas nenhuma pessoa o ajudou tanto quanto o Sr. Sakuraba. Ele até mesmo ofereceu-se para tomar a guarda do pequeno garoto, mas Hokuo veemente negou. Por outro lado, outras pessoas detestavam sua presença e se sentiam de alguma forma ameaçados, como os jovens que o espancaram na noite anterior e lhe presentearam com um corte no rosto.

As vezes ele sonhava durante o repouso, talvez lembranças antigas, talvez apenas ilusões criadas por sua cabeça, mostrando lugares distantes e mágicos, talvez o que sua mente interpretava de seu antigo lar, quando não era nada além de uma criança. Naquela noite, depois de um dia comum limpando a sujeira dos outros nas ruas, ajudando cães perdidos a encontrarem seus donos e fugindo de gangues de rua, Hokuo teve um desses sonhos.

Primeiro viu um grande palácio dourado, com centenas de torres gigantescas, portas duplas pesadas de ouro puro, brilhando na luz do sol. Em seguida, viu-se minúsculo, apenas um bebê nos braços de uma mulher, conseguindo ver apenas seu rosto cansado porém sorridente. Viu campos verdejantes, lagos cristalinos, um adolescente de cabelos longos e ruivos correndo na beira de um rio.

O sonho então mudou completamente, e parecia muito mais real do que jamais fora. Hokuo conseguia sentir sua presença ali, sentia uma angústia terrível e um medo insuportável, mas sabia, mesmo não vendo o próprio rosto, que sorria como se estivesse explodindo de alegria. Estava em um longo salão comprido, com dezenas de vultos escuros o observando com interesse, contrastando com todo o esplendor das luzes do salão. Hokuo notou que não podia se mover, como se não fosse nada além de um espectador macabro, e sentiu algo quente escorrendo por sua cabeça, saindo da testa, passando entre os olhos, chegando até a ponta do nariz e dali para o chão polido.

**Sangue.**

Um dos vultos começou a se aproximar e lentamente estava tomando forma. Hokuo tentou gritar, mas nenhum som foi emitido, e foi então que ele vislumbrou a face de um velho, enrugado, usando uma longa capa acinzentada, cabelos brancos longos e desgrenhados. Novamente, o garoto tentou berrar de pavor ao ver que uma das órbitas do velho estava vazia, oca, sem o globo ocular. O homem estava tão próximo que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Hokuo tentou desviar o olhar daquele olhar horripilante, mas não conseguia, nem mesmo seus olhos se moviam.

O velho abriu um sorriso e com uma voz estridente, falou.

– Acorde.

* * *

Hokuo acordou sentindo uma dor lancinante em suas costelas.

– Acorda seu merdinha! Levanta!

Abrindo os olhos e erguendo a cabeça, ele se viu embaixo da Terceira Ponte, uma das oito que ligavam a parte oeste à parte leste da cidade, passando por cima do rio Nanboku que dividia Midterst City ao meio, nascendo ao norte nos bosques e continuando pelo sul até o mar, além dos limites das cidades vizinhas. O ambiente era horrível, cheio de latas velhas de cerveja pelo chão, caixas de papelão mofadas nos cantos e uma fogueira apagada próxima de onde Hokuo estava deitado, com três adolescentes o cercando, segurando facas curtas.

– Vai, levanta! – tornou a gritar um deles, cuspindo nas roupas esfarrapadas do garoto.

Hokuo se levantou devagar, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. O garoto que berrava, lembrou-se, foi o mesmo que lhe fizera o corte no rosto na noite anterior, com a mesma faca. Era alto, forte, talvez um atleta, as roupas esfarrapadas, a jaqueta de couro e o cabelo ensebado de gel davam a impressão dele ter caído em um lapso temporal nos anos 50 e caíra ali. O sorriso sádico estampado no rosto quadrado mostrava a falta de dois dentes da frente.

Os outros dois garotos pareciam bobões. Um era baixo, gordo, claramente desconfortável com a situação, mantendo a cabeça baixa com os cabelos crespos e loiros cobrindo os olhos. O outro era mais magro, ossudo, de pele tão branca quanto papel. Tremia tanto que parecia que uma simples brisa poderia levá-lo embora.

– Eu não tenho nada, já te falei isso ontem. – disse Hokuo tentando se manter o mais calmo possível. – Sou só um sem-teto qualquer.

O grandalhão grunhiu.

– E como te disse ontem, isso é só diversão. – seu sorriso se alargou. – E você me deve dois dentes, mendigo imundo.

Com a faca nas mãos, ele avançou para uma estocada, mas com habilidade beirando o impossível, Hokuo desviou, aproveitando o impulso do oponente para lhe dar um belo chute na canela direita, o desequilibrando. Em seguida, chutou as brasas da fogueira que foram direto para o rosto do grandalhão, que urrou em dor e se estabacou no chão. Seus comparsas apenas observaram horrorizados, enquanto Hokuo se preparava para escapar, quando algo chamou sua atenção: em seu caminho, havia uma bela garota, usando um longo vestido branco, os cabelos dourados caindo em cachos pelos ombros, e os olhos brilhando em um verde intenso. Ela não disse nada, apenas apontou para os pés de Hokuo. Ele seguiu sua indicação com os olhos e viu no chão a sacola de suprimentos que o Sr. Sakuraba lhe entregara mais cedo, agora com um pedaço mísero de pão, uma garrafa vazia de água e algo brilhante que ele não conseguiu identificar.

Apanhou a sacola, procurou a garota, mas ela havia desaparecido.

– EU VOU MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO!

Hokuo olhou por cima do ombro e viu os dois palermas ajudando seu líder ferido a se levantar. Era sua deixa.

O garoto correu com a sacola balançando pesadamente, subiu o barranco que separava o rio da rua com passos largos e disparou pelas ruas escuras sem pensar. Lembrou-se subitamente daquela órbita vazia do velho em seu sonho e se sentiu pela primeira vez na vida em perigo de verdade. A cada esquina, uma nova expectativa de que algo estaria ali, espreitando.

Não, não era só medo. Era **frio**.

Um frio congelante. Mesmo correndo em disparada e seu corpo esquentando cada vez mais, ele parecia esfriar ainda mais rápido, sua respiração logo começou a soltar vapor, e notou as vidraças das casas e lojas se esbranquiçando. Ele parou na rua Kanagawa, uma pequena travessa residencial de duas mãos e começou a esfregar as mãos nas pernas, tentando se esquentar, mas aquele frio...

Passos apressados.

Em questão de segundos, os três adolescentes que o perseguiam apareceram vindo pela rua por onde viera. Como o encontraram? Hokuo não saberia responder, mas ali estavam, irados, os olhos do garoto maior estavam vermelhos e o rosto sujo de fuligem de carvão.

– Agora você já era! – disse o grandalhão, ofegante.

No primeiro passo para avançar contra Hokuo, já era tarde demais. O garoto sem-teto tentou gritar ao ver a gigantesca figura arrancar do chão os dois garotos assustados e esmagá-los um contra o outro, e em seguida acertar o grandalhão com a palma da colossal mão direita ainda imunda pelos restos do garoto gorducho, transformando-o em uma massa disforme de carne, pele e sangue.

Hokuo se sentiu apenas um inseto diante daquela coisa. Tinha no mínimo 8 metros de altura, seu corpo era formado por blocos cristalinos de gelo, os órgãos podiam ser vistos através da camada transparente, um coração negro gigantesco pulsava e o som era tão alto quanto uma britadeira. Seu olhos eram vermelhos e cruéis, e quando abriu a bocarra em uma espécie de sorriso macabro, era como se estivesse encarando a entrada para uma caverna cheia de estalactites e estalagmites prestes a mastigá-lo no primeiro movimento em falso. O que quer que fosse, o frio insuportável emanava daquilo, mas um calor reconfortante chegou a Hokuo, um brilho o cegou: era a sacola que segurava nas mãos.

Rapidamente, Hokuo rasgou a sacola plástica, derrubando a garrafa e o resto de pão no chão, mas não apenas isso. Também derrubou algo que não estava lá antes: um cinto mecânico branco. Era obviamente mecânico, mas parecia ter sido feito de pedras polidas, e no centro, havia uma grande orbe avermelhada com um símbolo encravado. O monstro pareceu surpreso e avançou.

Instintivamente, Hokuo colocou aquele dispositivo ao redor de sua cintura e ele se fechou perfeitamente, colocou a mão sobre a orbe, a girou e gritou a plenos pulmões:

– _Henshin!_

Abriu as mãos e o símbolo brilhou em um tom amarelado.

O primeiro dos nove nasceu.


	2. Embate! Hokuo x Tarinyr!

**A Profecia Secreta de Valfodr**

"No início, existia apenas o fogo, o gelo e o vazio entre eles. Ao norte, a terra das chamas e dos vulcões de **Muspellheimr**, ao sul, o mundo de puro gelo, frio, desespero e morte, **Niflheimr**. No meio, o abismo sem forma, **Ginnungagap**.

É impressionante que a forma como a vida surgiu logo no inóspito vazio do nada assusta até mesmo a mim. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos aquele local, aquela escuridão, aquele… caos. Essa forma de vida foi **Ymir**, o primogênito da raça dos gigantes gelados, formado pela faísca de vida gerada pelo crepitar das chamas e pela gélida brisa.

Eu e meus irmãos, juntos, derrotamos o gigante e de sua carcaça, criamos os nove mundos e entregamos vida as criaturas que neles vivem.

Quando dilacerei o monstro com minha lança, vermes caíram ao solo e a partir deles e da terra, moldei os anões, incontáveis deles. Lhes dei seu próprio lugar no cosmos, **Nidavellir**, lhes dei habilidades com o fogo e com os metais, lhes dei tudo o que poderia. Mas eles foram esquecidos por muitos, confundidos com outra raça, usurpados, diminuídos.

Mas me certifiquei.

Sempre tive um carinho especial pelos hábeis pequenos ferreiros. Sim. A eles lhe foi concedido um artefato de poder, como aos outros e eles terão seu brilho de volta.

_Dvergr riddari, járnsmiðr riddari._"

* * *

**Eco 02**

**Embate! Hokuo x Tarinyr!**

Uma brilhante armadura branca surgiu sobre o corpo de Hokuo. Peitoral, caneleiras, botas, manoplas, protetores de braço, e finalmente, um capacete com dois gigantescos olhos que faiscaram em azul escuro. A runa amarelada do cinto cintilou e coloriu tanto o cinto quanto a armadura em um tom azulado escuro como a noite acima. Um sobretudo escuro caiu sobre a armadura e coube perfeitamente. Mais um lampejo de luz do orbe rubro e toda a armadura emitiu um pulsar azul fantasmagórico na noite fria.

Hokuo sentiu-se incrivelmente poderoso, sentia como se aquela armadura e aquele sobretudo fossem partes vitais de seu próprio corpo que uma vez já estiveram perdidas, mas agora, ele estava finalmente completo. O coração da criatura de gelo bateu mais rapidamente… não havia como evitar, ela claramente demonstrava nervosismo perante o inimigo.

– Como... Como um dos nove nasceu? – balbuciou a criatura com uma voz profunda e quebrada, como uma montanha desmoronando.

– Não sei o que você quer dizer, mas você matou aqueles garotos. – disse Hokuo por trás da máscara. – Vai pagar.

– Eles estavam querendo matá-_lo_! – urrou o monstro. Seu coração negro batia mais rapidamente, passos lentos começaram a afastar seu corpanzil do guerreiro azul.

– Eles eram apenas garotos que não entendiam o mundo. Eles não tem culpa. Só tinham ódio de algo que não sabiam o que, e decidiram descontar sua frustração em mim... Não mereciam morrer, mereciam ser curados!

O monstro pareceu mais confortável e gargalhou.

– Curados? Típico de humanos. Sempre negando o ódio. – grunhiu o gigante. – Entenda de uma vez garoto hipócrita, o ódio é a única coisa certa. O ódio move montanhas, o ódio fez a mim, assim como fez você.

Hokuo riu. Ainda não entendia como conseguia se manter tão calmo frente a tão vil criatura e como conseguia suportar aquele frio congelante.

– O ódio é uma doença. Todos devem ser curados dele. – ele ergueu sua mão e apontou com o dedo indicador para o coração negro visível do oponente. – Mas você… Seu coração já está podre, entupido dele.

Aquela boca horrível escancarou-se na mais alta gargalhada que Hokuo já havia escutado. Ele não entendia como os moradores da rua não haviam acordado com todo aquele barulho.

– Ao menos meu coração está vivo.

E partiu para o ataque.

* * *

– Mandou-lhe Tarinyr? – perguntou a voz sibilante no escuro, a vaga respiração fazia vapor surgir no ar frio.

– Sim. – respondeu uma segunda, feminina, frágil e esganiçada, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor terrível.

– Ótimo.

– Sobre o que isso se trata então?

– Vai descobrir na hora certa.

– Assim espero.

– Agora tenho que ir… Tenho trabalhos a fazer… Negócios a tratar.

– Entendo…

As vozes ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. O dono da voz sibilante aparentemente não tinha se afastado ainda.

– Eu posso senti-lo… Lá… Frio… Morto. – disse a segunda.

O dono da primeira voz hesitou.

– Ele irá pagar. É tudo o que você precisa saber. – sibilou com rispidez.

– O que eu sei, é que não está na hora… ainda.

Mas não adiantava mais. O dono da primeira voz já se afastara… E tudo que restara era a mulher, na escuridão, a suspirar pela burrice do visitante distante.

* * *

A massa gélida monstruosa se aproximou procurando esmagar Hokuo com aquele punho frio, mas instintivamente ele girou a orbe vermelha em seu cinto,

_DEAD AXE!_

fazendo surgir um machado de uma mão, com uma lâmina longa, marcada por diversas runas mágicas e dentada na extremidade, o cabo reluzente de azul marinho. O guerreiro se esquivou para a direita e girou o machado contra o inimigo, abrindo um talho na lateral de seu corpo, despejando água e resultando em um grito de fúria tão alto quanto uma explosão.

Ele tentou mover o corpanzil, mas o mendigo foi mais ágil e escalou com delicadeza felina pelas costas do monstro e encravou o machado no gelo de seu pescoço. O grito foi ainda maior, mas o choque pareceu não ser tão grande, pois o punho gigantesco agarrou Hokuo violentamente. O mendigo foi colocado cara a cara com aqueles olhos vermelhos brilhantes, sendo esmagado por aquela mão colossal.

– Você ousa ferir Tarinyr? Um dos 8 generais de Jotunheimr? Você realmente tem culhões, verme imundo. – disse o gigante.

Hokuo tentou se soltar, mas a mão gigantesca se fechou ainda mais em volta de seu corpo, por algum milagre divino seus ossos permaneciam intactos, mas provavelmente não por muito mais tempo.

– Não me importa quem você é ou de onde quer que venha… Você matou pessoas inocentes! – urrou Hokuo.

– Não me faça rir! – gritou Tarinyr. – Fiz um favor a você, um último presente de meu povo antes de ser destruído!

A mão afrouxou o bastante para que Hokuo conseguisse mover o braço que segurava o machado. Em um piscar de olhos, um dos dedos do gigante foi cortado fora, derramando uma onda de água fria no chão e no combatente.

Hokuo conseguiu se equilibrar e cair em pé, se afastando do inimigo e tentando calcular um próximo ataque, mas mesmo com a dor, o monstro era durão: já estava encarando e analisando o oponente.

– Você já deveria ter me eliminado… Você… Não está com toda a sua força, não é? – disse o monstro com a respiração pesada.

Hokuo nada respondeu. O monstro escancarou aquela boca em um sorriso.

– Então você não se lembra… Interessante… Muito interessante...

O garoto aproveitou a brecha, não se deixou abalar, mesmo que aquelas palavras e toda a conversa que tivera com o gigantesco ser ecoaria em sua cabeça pelos próximos dias a fio. Ele apenas girou a orbe rapidamente, que brilhou intensamente junto da runa, incendiando a lâmina do machado com um fogo azulado.

_DEAD FIRE!_

O gigante avançou.

Hokuo avançou e passou escorregando no chão frio por baixo das pernas do inimigo com o machado incandescente. Ele empurrou a orbe mais fundo na cavidade do cinto. Assim que o inimigo se virou, viu apenas o guerreiro no ar, segurando o machado com a mão direita e em meio á um giro de corpo, urrando:

– _DEATHBRINGER!_

O corte em diagonal estraçalhou o monstro, derretendo sua couraça de gelo e incendiando seu coração podre, que expeliu uma gosma enegrecida fedorenta por todo o chão e pela armadura de Hokuo. Quando o guerreiro tocou o chão, o gigante não existia mais, apenas uma grande poça disforme de água e óleo negro.

O jovem guerreiro desabou de joelhos e sua armadura tremulou e desapareceu. Seu cinto voltou a sua coloração branca sem vida. Ele olhou para a porta da casa mais próxima e viu uma figura se aproximando lentamente.

– Temos muito o que conversar, Hokuo. – disse o Sr. Sakuraba.

Hokuo caiu ao chão, exausto.

Perdeu a consciência.


	3. Fuga! Adeus Sr Sakuraba!

**A Profecia Secreta de Valfodr**

"Existem também os rancorosos de coração negro, os descendentes de Ymir. Os _jötnar_ não apenas consideram o primeiro gigante como seu progenitor, mas como um deus desencarnado, algo tão sagrado que não deveria ser perturbado… até que eu e meus irmãos o destronamos, iniciando uma corrente de ódio.

Os _jötnar_ se enfureceram com os guerreiros divinos, e uma série de batalhas, chacinas, sequestros e traições se seguiram. Alguns ficaram ao meu lado, fiéis, outros, preferiram se isolar em suas terras gélidas e conspirar contra os divinos. A animosidade apenas aumentava com o passar das eras, e as duas raças se tornaram nada além de inimigos mortais, movidos pela única emoção que importa no campo de batalha: o ódio.

Como um dos nove povos do cosmos, um artefato poderoso foi feito para eles. Uma guerra que durou durante éons se passou, pelo poder de tal artefato e, com muito custo e várias baixas, nós os vencemos.

Mas as Nornas não me tranquilizaram e proferiram as palavras proféticas: um dia, o artefato será usado por um jötunn poderoso, e nem mesmo eu poderei impedir isso. Se esse jötunn virá para o mal e para o caos ou para a ordem e para o bem, não sei dizer. Por vezes, o destino é completamente neutro, mas existe apenas uma certeza sobre ele:

É imutável."

* * *

**Eco 03**

**Fuga! Adeus Sr. Sakuraba!**

Só havia silêncio e gelo. Uma vasta imensidão branca, desde o chão até onde a vista alcançava. Estava em uma caverna monumental, tão grande quanto a própria Terra talvez, onde o único som audível era a da neve caindo ao chão.

Hokuo se moveu dali, seguindo em frente com as pernas bambas, uma tempestade furiosa de neve caía sobre sua cabeça e dificultava sua visão já turva. Caminhou pelo que pareceram dias, semanas, meses, sem encontrar nada além de mais neve e uma imensidão gelada interminável, quando uma voz feminina soou pelo local, vindo ao mesmo tempo de toda a parte e de parte alguma, uma voz bela e doce mas ao mesmo tempo carregando uma dor terrível.

– Você não pode fugir... Não caia na armadilha... Não saia.

Ofegante, Hokuo parou e girou em seu próprio eixo, procurando a dona da voz, mas não encontrou ninguém. Tentou gritar em resposta, mas sua voz falhou. Ele girou novamente e foi quando apareceu em sua frente a garota que vira quando fugira dos valentões, ainda usando o mesmo longo vestido branco que se misturava-se perfeitamente com a neve ao ponto de não parecer nada além de uma assombração, os cabelos louros caindo pelos ombros em cachos e os olhos verdes brilhantes e lacrimejantes encarando Hokuo, cara a cara, olho a olho.

– Não vá embora.

* * *

Hokuo acordou gritando. Primeiro de espanto, depois de dor ao se sentar bruscamente na cama em que estava repousando.

– Ei, ei vai com calma garoto!

Mãos calejadas empurraram gentilmente seu peito e o garoto deitou novamente, erguendo os olhar turvo para o rosto redondo do Sr. Sakuraba. Ele observou melhor o lugar e sua situação: estava em um quarto pequeno, com uma cama, onde estava deitado, um armário velho encostado na parede e um banco onde o Sr. Sakuraba estava. A fonte de luz do aposento era uma única lâmpada no teto, acionada por uma corda que pendia, movendo-se para a esquerda e para a direita sem parar. Hokuo se sentia péssimo, seu corpo estava muito dolorido, mesmo não aparentando nenhum ferimento. O velho Sakuraba pareceu ler seu pensamento.

– Seu corpo ainda não aguenta toda a carga de energia do seu Riddari Driver. Com o tempo não vai mais sentir essa dor muscular.

Lentamente, Hokuo se sentou. Mesmo assim, a dor era tremenda.

– Energia do quê? – perguntou Hokuo.

– Riddari Driver. É como se chama o cinto que você usou.

– Cinto…?

Foi então que Hokuo finalmente caiu por si. O gigante. O cinto na sacola. A transformação. Aquele coração negro. _Ao menos meu coração está vivo. Temos muito o que conversar Hokuo. Não vá embora._

Sua cabeça latejou e levou sua mão direita até a testa e fechou os olhos, vendo dois pontos brancos dançando no escuro de suas pálpebras. Definitivamente não estava bem.

– O que… aconteceu, Sr. Sakuraba?

O velho respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, alguns momentos depois, desatou-se a falar.

– Dizem as lendas que, há muito tempo, no começo do universo, os deuses criaram 9 mundos, e em cada um desses mundos, vive uma raça diferente. Foram criados 9 artefatos de poder inimaginável, um para cada mundo… Esses artefatos são os Riddari Driver, como o que pertence agora a você.

Em apenas 3 sentenças, a cabeça de Hokuo deu um nó completo. Deuses? Mundos? Raças? Novamente, Sakuraba pareceu ler sua mente.

– Os nomes são um pouco difíceis, mas com o tempo você lembrará sem problemas. Aesir e Vanir são duas tribos de deuses, vivem em mundos diferentes. Existem também duas raças de gigantes, os de gelo, como aquele que você enfrentou ontem, e os de fogo. Os elfos, também dois, os da luz e os escuros. Os anões e os humanos fecham as raças.

Hokuo contou mentalmente 8.

– E a última?

Sr. Sakuraba olhou nos olhos de Hokuo e falou secamente.

– A dimensão dos mortos.

Hokuo observou o velho sem reação, o queixo caído. Normalmente acharia que a idade estaria afetando o Sr. Sakuraba, mas depois do que ele vira na noite anterior, tudo tinha mudado. Espere… Noite anterior?

– Quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiado? – perguntou Hokuo.

– Algumas horas apenas, felizmente. Me deu tempo de fazer os preparativos para sua fuga, naturalmente. – respondeu o Sr. Sakuraba.

– Fuga? Que fuga?

– Ah, acho que esqueci um detalhe importante. Os gigantes querem todo o poder do cosmos para si, então monitoram os mundos constantemente, esperando a hora em que os detentores dos cintos despertem. Obviamente eles viriam atrás de você, cedo ou tarde.

O velho Sakuraba falava de forma tão macia e natural que os pelos da nuca de Hokuo se arrepiaram.

– Há muito tempo os deuses lacraram e proibiram a abertura de portais entre os mundos sagrados, mas os gigantes deram seu jeito. Eles conseguem viajar entre os mundos, mas demoram algum tempo para abrir as portas. – o Sr. Sakuraba abriu um largo sorriso e Hokuo pareceu ver, por um ébrio instante, um lampejo vermelho em seus olhos. – Mas eles não são os únicos com um truque ou dois na manga.

O velho levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção à porta.

– Vou fazer um lanche para você, precisa se alimentar antes da viagem.

– Sr. Sakuraba… – hesitou. – O que o senhor é então? E… Quem sou eu?

Ele parou ao batente da porta, de costas para o garoto.

Um breve e desconfortável silêncio se propagou pelo aposento.

– Em trinta minutos seu corpo já deve estar melhor, venha até a cozinha quando se sentir disposto.

Sakuraba saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

O vento gelado soprava pela madrugada, o asfalto da rua estava úmido, não apenas pela fina garoa que caía, mas também pelos restos do gigante Tarinyr. O oitavo e mais baixo na hierarquia de generais de Jotunheimr, Tarinyr foi descendente do antigo rei Thrymr, um dos mais poderosos gigantes da história de seu povo.

O rei Thrymr certa vez decidiu vingar-se dos deuses e mandou um batedor aos aposentos do poderoso senhor dos trovões Thor, roubando seu maior objeto de poder, o martelo Mjolnir. Em troca da devolução do martelo, os deuses teriam que ceder a deusa da beleza, Freya, para o rei gigante, tornando-a sua esposa.

Para desagrado de Thrymr, devido a um magistral plano arquitetado pelo deus trapaceiro Loki, Thor foi mandado para Jotunheimr disfarçado e conseguiu, não só recuperar seu precioso martelo, mas assassinar Thrymr. Este encontro marcou todos os gigantes de gelo como uma grande afronta, talvez tão grande quanto o assassinato do todo poderoso Ymir, mas isso refletiu especialmente em sua família. Os descendentes e parentes de Thrymr eram tratados como deuses encarnados, servidos dos maiores luxos que se poderiam ter, podendo exercer o cargo que quisessem sem qualquer tipo de teste. Mas Tarinyr foi diferente.

O gigante se esforçou ao máximo, não aceitou o nepotismo exagerado como seus parentes, tornou-se um bom soldado das forças de Jotunheimr, e escalou rapidamente entre os cargos por seu próprio mérito. Claro que existiam jötnar mais qualificados, porém, seu esforço sempre foi algo inegável, rendendo-lhe com méritos o posto de oitavo general.

O motivo de toda sua motivação? Ódio puro e concentrado contra os deuses, principalmente Thor. Para os gigantes de gelo, honrar sua família é algo importante, gerando nada além de uma infinita corrente de ódio e animosidades entre deuses e gigantes. Poucos se dão conta de que batalhas não são a solução, e Tarinyr não era um deles.

O chão molhado pelo sangue negro e pela água que poucas horas antes era o corpo de um poderoso gigante, estremeceu. As luzes dos postes piscaram várias vezes e finalmente se desligaram. Uma fenda no espaço surgiu, brilhante, soltando faíscas das mais diversas cores, com mais de 30 metros de altura. Um a um, cinco gigantes saíram dali, carregando gigantescas clavas dentadas de gelo, estremecendo o chão com a batida de seus corações negros. Os restos do general derrotado se congelaram, gerando uma fraca e final faísca de vida.

Estavam prontos para destruir o carrasco de Tarinyr, o Oitavo General.

* * *

Hokuo comia lentamente seu sanduíche de peito de frango com manteiga na apertada cozinha da casa. Não havia muito, apenas uma mesa quadrada com duas cadeiras, uma ocupada por Hokuo e a outra por Sakuraba, uma pia suja cheia de louça, um fogão velho e armários de madeira descascada decoravam as paredes, provavelmente cheios de panelas e pratos igualmente sujos quanto os da pia. Um relógio de parede marcava 3 da manhã e fazia um ruído irritante.

– Obrigado pela ajuda Sr. Sakuraba. – disse Hokuo timidamente.

– Não é necessário agradecer. Eu sabia que um dia você despertaria o cinto, garantir que continuasse ao menos vivo sempre foi minha missão. – disse o Sr. Sakuraba, abrindo um largo e paternal sorriso.

Ele se levantou e foi até o armário, abrindo-o e retirando de dentro uma mochila surrada de couro descascado. Voltando para a mesa, depositou a mochila.

– Aqui estão alguns mantimentos e seu cinto. Talvez não consiga usá-lo por algumas horas ainda, mas com o tempo estará acostumado.

– Não sei como agradecer… – respondeu Hokuo após engolir o último pedaço de seu sanduíche.

O Sr. Sakuraba levantou a mão em sinal de basta.

– Repito, não é necessário.

Hokuo sorriu.

A estrutura velha da casa tremeu. As portas dos armários se abriram e derrubaram panelas no chão, resultando em um barulho estridente de metal batendo em madeira, o copo de suco que estava em cima da mesa caiu ao chão e se espatifou, e o Sr. Sakuraba quase desabou da cadeira. Sua expressão se tornou repentinamente séria enquanto um frio insuportável rapidamente invadiu a casa.

– Está na hora, eles chegaram. – disse, levantando. – Pegue a mochila, corra para o jardim de trás, vou dar uma olhada enquanto isso.

Antes que Hokuo pudesse protestar, o Sr. Sakuraba saiu da sala pelo corredor, em direção a sala de estar. O garoto obedeceu, apanhou a mochila e seguiu pelo corredor oposto, passando por uma área de lavanderia e chegando a uma porta antiga de madeira fina. Ele girou a maçaneta e saiu para o frio da noite.

O jardim de trás do Sr. Sakuraba era espaçoso, maior do que o da frente. Era uma longa zona retangular, com algumas flores em vasos, um banco que normalmente se encontraria em uma praça pública, um bebedouro para aves, ferramentas de jardinagem amontoadas no canto junto de sacos velhos de adubo e, o mais estranho de tudo, um vórtice pendendo no ar, soltando faíscas multicoloridas, grande o bastante para um homem adulto passar, mas Hokuo percebeu algo: estava diminuindo.

Houve um estrondo altíssimo e Hokuo começou a escutar o batimento cardíaco ritmado de cinco gigantes, junto dos passos apressados e da respiração pesada de um apavorado Sr. Sakuraba que apareceu pela porta, correndo.

– Você precisa ir agora Hokuo, eles estão passando por minhas defesas!

– Mas e o senhor? – perguntou o garoto com preocupação.

– Sou apenas um velho, minha missão está cumprida. Agora vá!

Hokuo hesitou.

Outro estrondo e um barulho de vidro partindo-se. Uma risada longa, fria, cruel e profunda cortou o ar até seus ouvidos.

– Vá! – insistiu o Sr. Sakuraba.

Hokuo se odiou por isso.

Pulou no vórtice.

Sentiu um repuxo no estômago.

Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saía.

Escutou a voz da garota no sonho.

_Não vá embora._

Mas já havia ido.


	4. Flashback! A Promessa do Príncipe Élfico

**A Profecia Secreta de Valfodr**

"Quando forjei o cosmos dos restos do vil Ymir, nem toda sua carcaça fora usada e nem todos os nove mundos estavam povoados. Foi quando criei, com a ajuda de meus irmãos e através dos restos do gigante, os _álfar_.

Os primogênitos, os _álfar da luz_, surgiram belos, alvos, brilhantes, festeiros. Ocuparam Álfheimr, e transformaram a mais bela terra em seu recanto, se pondo a estudar e observar com afinco as outras raças. Eram criaturas _quase_ perfeitas. Eles possuem uma das maiores falhas que nós, os divinos, e qualquer outro clã possuí: o preconceito.

Os elfos da luz eram os favoritos dos deuses, eram os que mais se conectavam ao clã dos Vanir, os que mais se encontrava fonte de divertimento e sabedoria. Estudiosos, cultos, mas extremamente preconceituosos. Alguns, apenas ignoram e agem de forma indiferente às outras formas de vida de minha criação, outros realizavam o escárnio, viajando até Midgardr, pregando peças nos homens, matando seu gado, levando doenças e pestes. Os elfos da luz até mesmo expulsaram de suas terras seus irmãos, os elfos da escuridão.

O mais engraçado é que mesmo tentando aparentar superioridade acerca dos outros, os elfos foram facilmente dominados. Os homens aprenderam a capturá-los, aprenderam a invocá-los e obrigá-los a curar, caçar e usar sua magia contra eles. Os elfos se sentiram envergonhados, mas não perderam a compostura. Rotularam os homens como criaturas inferiores e se isolaram em seu próprio mundo.

O preconceito é uma falha. Nós, deuses, possuímos, os homens, os anões, os gigantes. Todos. Mas nenhum preconceito é maior que o dos elfos. E mesmo assim, lhes concedi a relíquia sagrada, e um elfo puro e alheio para com esse preconceito será digno de usá-la.

E colhemos o que plantamos."

* * *

**Eco 04**

**Flashback! A Promessa do Príncipe Élfico!**

_Dia anterior._

Enquanto Hokuo estava adormecido, exausto após o confronto com o gigante Tarinyr, o Sr. Sakuraba mancava pelo asfalto, em direção à casa da frente, uma construção sem graça, antiga e aparentemente abandonada. Ele ignorou completamente a casa e contornou a cerca de madeira até o jardim de trás, onde havia uma longa mesa de pedra polida, presa ao chão por um pedestal de pedra rústica. Runas estavam marcadas por toda sua extensão e uma adaga afiadíssima, com o punho fino e revestido por um metal escuro, repousava em cima.

Sr. Sakuraba recolheu a adaga, se aproximou da porta de trás da casa antiga e a escancarou com violência. Por um segundo, ele não foi atropelado por um touro que saiu de seu confinamento como um jato, mesmo estando velho e cansado, abrindo caminho com os chifres pela já fraca e quebradiça estrutura da porta. Sakuraba apenas estalou os dedos e cordas surgiram entre as pernas do animal, fazendo-o cair ao chão. As cordas cresciam para os lados e, como serpentes famintas, envolveram o touro em um aperto violento.

– Animais… Nunca aprendem. – resmungou Sakuraba.

Com uma única mão, usando uma força irreal que seu corpo idoso não teria de forma alguma, o velho ergueu o pesado animal e o colocou calmamente em cima da mesa de pedra. Com calma e assoviando uma canção qualquer, Sakuraba ergueu a adaga e cortou o pescoço do touro com maestria cirúrgica. O sangue escorreu pela mesa, marcando a pedra polida e pintando as runas de vermelho carmesim.

Foi quando as runas começaram a brilhar com uma intensidade dourada que o alvo homem surgiu com um estalo violento, como se o próprio ar soubesse que aquela criatura não pertencia àquele lugar. Sakuraba virou-se para encarar o recém-chegado.

Ali estava um homem cerca de duas cabeças mais alto que o velho Sakuraba, usando uma espécie de longa saia branca, o peito nu, exibindo sua pele excessivamente branca. Os olhos eram verdes brilhantes, e os cabelos louros platinados e longos, caindo até a cintura, lisos. O topo de sua cabeça exibia uma estranha coroa feita de vários galhos secos e quebradiços, amarrados e exibindo esmeraldas brilhantes nas extremidades. Sua feição era séria, calma e fria, o nariz era alongado e fino, e as orelhas levemente pontudas.

– Você. – disse o elfo. Sua voz era calma, macia, mas o nojo era claro. – Figura asquerosa. Ousa me invocar com esse ritual antiquado e ainda neste local pútrido.

– Völundr, encantador como sempre. – respondeu Sakuraba empurrando o touro morto para fora da mesa de pedra e sentando-se nela, manchando a calça de sangue. – Dizem que a arrogância é um privilégio dos ricos e poderosos, e bem… Você não é nenhum dos dois.

– Sou o príncipe de meu povo. Rico. Poderoso. – respondeu o elfo, friamente. – Diferente de você, não acha? O excluído, o odiado… Pobre de riquezas, de espírito e de moral. Fraco, mas com sede de poder.

– Blá blá blá. Não me faça rir sua fadinha saltitante, sabe muito bem que pouco me importo com riquezas ou moral. – retrucou Sakuraba, seus olhos emitindo um leve brilho avermelhado. – E você é apenas uma mosquinha que caiu na minha teia de aranha, e vou devorar esse seu couro élfico entupido de talco se não fizer o que eu mandar. Estamos entendidos?

Völundr não aparentou se abalar, mas não respondeu.

– Estamos entendidos? – insistiu Sakuraba.

O elfo assentiu.

– Ótimo.

O velho se levantou, se espreguiçou e bocejou lentamente.

– Mandarei um amigo para Álfheimr e bem, quero que o proteja. Apresente seu mundo, mas não o deixe ficar confortável.

– Por amigo imagino que seja alguém que não sabe quem você é, ou _o que_ você é. – disse Völundr.

– Menino esperto! – exclamou Sakuraba batendo palmas entusiasmadamente.

– Imagino também que não quer só hospedagem entre meus semelhantes.

– Exatamente. Quando ele chegar, vai ver que ele tem um… probleminha. Quero que não só você, mas todos da sua pequena tribo de fadinhas ignore isso. Entendeu? Não o cure em nenhuma hipótese, e não o deixe ter contato com qualquer outra tribo.

– Não curar alguém em nossos domínios é contra nossa natureza.

– Que se dane sua natureza! – gritou o velho. – Achei que sua natureza era ser bom, não acha? Ajudar os necessitados? Pois bem, eu estou com uma necessidade gigantesca presa nesse meu estômago velho, e vou largá-la em cima desse seu cabelinho louro se não fizer o que estou mandando!

Völundr novamente se calou.

– Quando ele chegar, quero que façam o pacote completo. Sejam frios, mesquinhos, preconceituosos, o que seja, mas ajam naturalmente. Com excessão, é claro, de curá-lo. – explicou Sakuraba. – Está tudo claro?

O elfo observou o velho pacientemente por alguns momentos e finalmente respondeu.

– Que algum dia você seja castigado por seus crimes contra a ordem natural do cosmos.

Sakuraba gargalhou, mas não soou como uma gargalhada normal. Parecia um som sibilante, uma mistura entre o silvo de uma serpente e o crepitar de uma fogueira.

– Como se eu não estivesse recebendo punimento o bastante! Estou tentando _consertar _as coisas. Não é como os humanos dizem? Que os deuses escrevem o certo por linhas tortas ou alguma outra besteira do tipo? Apenas faça sua parte e não será morto. É simples, fácil.

– Farei pois honrarei o maldito contrato cósmico de meu povo ao se submeter a esse ritual. Mas você deveria se lembrar. Não é um deus, nunca foi, e nunca será. Nas suas veias corre um líquido tão negro e podre quanto o que usou para me trazer aqui.

Com outro estalo, ainda maior que o primeiro, Völundr desapareceu no ar.

Sakuraba cuspiu no chão, onde o elfo estava um momento antes.

– Animais… Nunca aprendem.

* * *

Hokuo ouviu ruídos, trovões, gritos, lamentos, todo o tipo de som que se pode imaginar antes de ouvir música. Bela, rápida, animada, e mesmo cansado e no meio de um portal dimensional, a vontade de dançar era quase incontrolável. Foi quando caiu ao chão e sentiu o cheiro do orvalho na grama molhada, seus olhos estavam cegados por uma brilhante luz… e então a música parou, sendo substituída por gritos de susto. Hokuo só ouviu vozes, dezenas delas, discutindo em um idioma estranho, e sentiu um agradável cheiro de manteiga derretida.

Tentou reunir forças para se levantar, mas não conseguiu. A viagem aparentemente esgotara o pouco das forças que havia recuperado. Sentiu seu corpo ser levantado por mãos delicadas, e ser levado dali, os pés arrastando na grama, gritos e discussões explodiam ao seu redor. Ao mesmo tempo que as vozes silenciaram-se, sua visão voltou: não estava mais do lado de fora. Hokuo ainda tinha dificuldades em enxergar, mas conseguiu reconhecer um longo corredor de pedra, com um teto altíssimo e um chão irregular, iluminado por pequenas frestas nas paredes por onde luminosos raios de sol entravam. Dois homens louros o carregavam pelos braços, ambos usando apenas saiotes brancos e longos, tão brancos quanto suas peles. Levaram o garoto até o fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta dupla e, com dificuldade em continuar segurando o visitante, os homens abriram a porta.

O novo aposento era largo e oval, com um longo tapete verde adornado com símbolos curvos que Hokuo não reconhecia. Janelas com vitrais coloridos iluminavam e coloriam as paredes e o chão. No fundo, duas portas de madeira, à direita, dois lances de escada, um para cima e outro para baixo. Finalmente, ao fundo e no centro, sentado em um grande trono feito de vinhas, folhas, troncos e flores, estava outro homem de pele branca, orelhas pontudas, louro e de olhos esverdeados. Uma coroa de galhos, adornada com esmeraldas repousava em sua cabeça.

Völundr, o Príncipe dos Elfos, segurava uma maçã verde na mão direita e sua expressão séria, fria e calculista não mudou quando os guardas élficos que traziam Hokuo largaram o prisioneiro ao chão e protestaram em seu idioma. Ele escutou pacientemente e fez sinal para que parassem. Levantou-se.

O elfo se aproximou de Hokuo, que permanecia ao chão, ainda consciente, mas fraco. Estava deitado de costas para o chão. Seus olhos se encontraram.

– Durma. – disse Völundr.

Hokuo obedeceu.


	5. Acorde! A Audiência com o Rei!

**A Profecia Secreta de Valfodr**

"Quando os mundos foram forjados, o primeiro a ser ocupado foi Asgardr, e o segundo, Vanaheimr. Ninguém tem certeza de onde a raça dos vanir veio, eles apenas… surgiram e ocuparam a mais bela das nove dimensões e a batizaram com seu próprio nome. Os vanir são seres divinos, como nós, os aesir, porém, são seres das forças naturais, da magia, da natureza… e não admitem a guerra.

As animosidades entre os deuses guerreiros de Asgardr e os deuses mágicos de Vanaheimr sempre existiram por debaixo dos panos, e com o passar das eras, o conflito finalmente aconteceu e uma guerra sangrenta explodiu. Terras foram invadidas, deuses foram decapitados, reféns foram trocados e, finalmente, após eras de combate sem pausa e sem qualquer um dos lados mostrar sinais de fraqueza, um acordo de paz foi feito.

Para demonstrar nossa nova aliança, aesires foram mandados a Vanaheimr, e vanires foram mandados para Asgardr, como um sinal de amizade. Entretanto, todos sabemos que, no fundo, são apenas reféns. Caso qualquer deslize aconteça, os reféns serão executados sem nenhuma dó, e assim farei se necessário, mesmo que isso signifique matar Freyr, meu protegido.

Mas é assim que é a guerra.

Sacrifícios sempre são necessários."

* * *

**Eco 05**

**Acorde! A Audiência com o Rei!**

Hokuo teve um sono sem sonhos, mas descansou como nunca e, ao abrir os olhos e ver o teto de pedra, sentiu-se completamente renovado, alerta e disposto, mais do que se sentira em muito tempo. Ele tinha a sensação de que não fora apenas a boa noite de sono que causara aquela sensação maravilhosa ou a magia élfica. Parecia que toda sua vida até então não fora nada além de um sonho.

O garoto sentou-se na cama e observou o quarto com cuidado. Era um aposento pequeno, quadrado, com a cama em que se deitava em um canto e no outro uma porta pesada de madeira. Não haviam janelas, mas o quarto era iluminado por duas tochas, penduradas em hastes, uma de cada lado da porta. Além de si, Hokuo viu que, ao pé de sua cama, sentada em um banco de três pernas, feito de madeira envernizada, estava uma garota belíssima.

Ela usava um vestido feito de trapos esverdeados, que cobriam-lhe o corpo apenas até as canelas. Os pés pequenos estavam protegidos por uma sandália de cor amarronzada, de couro, trançada com vime e subindo até o calcanhar. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho claro, longos e ondulados, sua pele era branca como o luar e seus olhos eram de um tom cinzento tempestuoso. E ela observava Hokuo sem mudar sua expressão séria e sem mover seus lábios pequenos e claros, quase sem cor.

A visão da elfa fez Hokuo dar-se conta de que aquela garota não tinha qualquer comparação com as que conhecera em Midterst, e não em questão de beleza física. A elfa emanava uma energia positiva, inocente, diferente das garotas que conhecera, sempre frias, tristes, depressivas… Mortas por dentro.

Hokuo deu-se conta de que estava com o peito nu.

Tranquilizou-se ao notar que ao menos estava usando uma calça macia, de algodão.

Mesmo assim, as primeiras palavras trocadas com a bela elfa, foram:

– Onde estão minhas roupas?!

Os lábios da elfa tremeram rapidamente, como se sufocasse o riso quase que perfeitamente.

– Estavam imundas. – respondeu, sua voz era melodiosa e doce, porém, parecia fazer um grande esforço para mantê-la neutra. – Rasgadas, cheias de mofo. O rei pessoalmente ordenou que você recebesse roupas limpas.

Ela apontou o dedo delicado para o batente da cama, onde uma camisa de algodão repousava. Hokuo rapidamente a agarrou e se vestiu, notando que a roupa servia perfeitamente. A garota ergueu um cálice com água para o garoto, que sorveu todo o líquido em um só gole. Foi então que mil perguntas surgiram em sua mente, mas ele decidiu começar pela mais simples.

– Onde estou? – perguntou Hokuo devolvendo o cálice para a garota.

– Na Fortaleza Sem Luz. – respondeu a elfa. – O único ponto na superfície de Álfheimr em que a Sól não brilha.

Hokuo piscou. Decidiu ignorar o fato da garota ter usado a palavra "sol" no feminino, mesmo que isso lhe soara completamente natural em primeiro momento.

– Então… não estou mais na Terra? – murmurou ele. O garoto lembrou-se de sua fuga de Midterst, lembrou-se do Sr. Sakuraba obrigando-o a fugir. Se sentiu culpado.

– Ei… Você…

Hokuo não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, foi interrompido pela porta sendo aberta. Um elfo adulto de cabelos louros e longos adentrou o local, porém, ele era diferente. Trajava roupas de guerreiro, usava um cinto onde pendiam facas e nas costas havia uma longa lança. Seu corpo era troncudo e se não fosse por suas orelhas pontudas, sua pele pálida e sua estranha expressão serena, Hokuo nunca acharia que ele fosse um elfo.

– Slania. O rei quer ver o prisioneiro. – disse o recém-chegado. Hokuo engoliu em seco ao ouvir a palavra "prisioneiro". – Deixe-o apresentável.

A elfa assentiu e o guarda se retirou, fechando novamente a porta. Ela voltou os olhos cinzentos para o humano.

– Vista a camisa. Não fale se não tiver permissão. Não pergunte se não for lhe dada essa opção. Você é um prisioneiro, entendeu? – disse Slania.

– Mas… Eu não fiz nada! – protestou Hokuo. – Eu cheguei aqui e me prenderam!

Novamente, o lábio de Slania tremeu, como se sufocando uma risada.

– Sua presença por si só, _humano_, é uma atitude criminosa.

* * *

Após vestir-se, Hokuo foi guiado por Slania por corredores de pedra. Ele viu mais quartos, celas, longos salões brilhantes e diversas outras salas estranhas.

– Ei… Elfos não deveriam viver em castelos belos e coisa assim? Porque aqui tudo é feito de pedra? – perguntou.

– Isso não é uma moradia. Usamos a Fortaleza Sem Luz como quartel general. – respondeu a elfa.

– Vocês estão em guerra?

Chegaram até uma alta porta de madeira maciça. Slania não respondeu, apenas bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos. A porta abriu-se sozinha, cegando Hokuo momentaneamente. Seus olhos levaram alguns instantes para se acostumar com a claridade que vinha do salão, aquele que fora levado assim que chegara ao mundo élfico. A elfa adentrou o aposento, com Hokuo logo atrás. Estavam atrás do grande trono, onde o elfo que o recebera estava sentado. Contornaram o trono e Slania fez uma longa reverência e retirou-se para o fundo do salão.

Além do rei élfico sentado no trono, havia uma dezena de elfos usando roupas como a do guarda que entrara na cela espalhados por todo o local. Alguns seguravam suas lanças, outros usavam arcos, mas todos apontavam suas armas para o prisioneiro. Haviam também dois elfos sentados em tronos menores, um de cada lado de Völundr. O garoto não se intimidou, encarou o rei élfico.

– O rei dos elfos, o supremo Völundr, ordena saber quem é você. – disse o elfo sentado no trono menor da direita. Ele usava roupas bufantes, de tom azul escuro. Tinha nos cabelos louros uma tiara de prata, com ornamentos e runas gravadas nas pontas reluzentes.

– Sou Hokuo. Venho de Midterst City, Japão. – respondeu o garoto.

– O rei dos elfos, o supremo Völundr, ordena saber como chegou até aqui. – disse o elfo da esquerda. Este usava roupas amareladas, em contraste a seu companheiro. Hokuo notou que eram gêmeos, e as roupas e os ornamentos em suas tiaras de prata eram a única forma de diferenciá-los.

– Gigantes invadiram minha cidade. Conheci um senhor que abriu um portal para cá. – disse Hokuo, cauteloso, algo dentro dele lhe dizia para não dar muitos detalhes. Ainda estava ressentido por ter sido preso, mesmo que não parecesse uma prisão. Não confiaria tão fácil naquelas criaturas.

Murmúrios ecoaram pelo salão, todos na língua élfica. Os guerreiros pareciam não gostar muito das respostas do humano. Völundr se levantou lentamente de seu trono e as conversas pararam imediatamente. Ele correu os olhos pelo salão encarando cada um dos elfos ali presentes, que um a um foram se ajoelhando. Seus olhos finalmente se pousaram em Hokuo.

– Você não é um humano comum. Porque não nos mostra… o motivo de procurar refúgio em minhas terras.

Hokuo estremeceu. Uma voz em sua cabeça aconselhou-o.

_Não os mostre seu cinto._

Mas ele não teve escolha. Seria preso novamente caso não fizesse nada. Talvez até mesmo entregue aos gigantes, já que os mencionou. Tomou o risco. Mentalizou seu Riddari Driver e ele materializou-se com um estalo em sua cintura. O orbe central avermelhado brilhando com a pouca luz que entrava pelos vitrais coloridos. Os elfos ficaram boquiabertos, e um deles gritou algo em seu próprio idioma. Hokuo notou que não houve alteração alguma na expressão de Völundr. Apenas seu lábio inferior. Ele tremeu levemente.

– Hokuo de Midgardr… Você é o primeiro dos nove. É um sinal da natureza. – disse Völundr. – Você lutará por nossa causa. E nós venceremos o tirano.

– Causa? – perguntou o humano.

– Eras atrás, os _álfar_ eram unificados. Felizes. Até que nossas terras foram dadas como presente a um deus mesquinho, como se nós não tivéssemos escolha. Vários dos clãs élficos se entregaram a vontade do tirano, mas não nós, os elfos das florestas. Estamos em guerra constante contra as forças do deus, e rezam as profecias que quando o primeiro dos nove guerreiros sagrados surgir, terei meu trono de volta.

– Então você não é o rei? – perguntou Hokuo. Alguns elfos pareceram desconfortáveis com a pergunta.

– Sou o príncipe dos elfos. Álfheimr me pertence, e terei o trono que me é de direito.

– Não vou me envolver em uma campanha de ódio que não me pertence.

Völundr fez um som baixo e estranho, parecia uma risada.

– Acha que é só ódio? Slania… Mostre a ele.

A garota élfica se aproximou, fez outra reverência e agarrou o braço de Hokuo. Alguns elfos pareceram surpresos com a atitude.

– Venha comigo. Vou lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas sobre o que chama de ódio e como ele não nos pertence.

* * *

O deus abriu os olhos. Estava sentado em seu trono dourado, seus cabelos louros encaracolados caíam aos ombros, o rosto belo e delicado se contorceu por um momento, seus olhos azuis faiscaram. Ele observou o grande salão do trono, longo, feito completamente de madeira polida, o teto altíssimo, um tapete dourado ia da entrada na outra extremidade até seus pés. Um javali gigantesco de pelagem e dentes caninos dourados estava deitado de barriga para cima ao lado do trono, dormindo.

– Byggvir.

Um homem velho, usando uma longa toga roxa esvoaçante apareceu atrás do trono.

– Sim, meu senhor?

– Prepare mais uma legião. Quero que Völundr seja exterminado, agora mesmo.

– Porque tão de repente, senhor?

O deus se mexeu no trono, desconfortável.

– Uma sensação ruim. Ordene que não deixem sobreviventes. Há algo ruim acontecendo.

– Como desejar, meu senhor.

Byggvir voltou para trás do trono e desapareceu. O deus ficou solitário com seus pensamentos. Sentira uma presença poderosa aparecendo, uma presença que não sentia havia muitas eras, mas estava fraca… Não podia ser boa coisa.

Sentira a presença de um homem morto.


	6. Laços Familiares! O Fardo da Cura!

**Eco 06**

**Laços Familiares! O Fardo da Cura!**

Slania puxou Hokuo pelo braço através dos corredores da fortaleza sem a menor delicadeza, tentando parecer estar calma, mas a força aplicada na mão já deixava marcas doloridas no braço do garoto, denotando exatamente o oposto.

– Ei… Vai com calma. – disse Hokuo.

– Porque não me disse que era um dos nove? – disse a elfa em um tom ríspido.

– Você nem ao menos se apresentou! Porque teria que contar algo a você?

Slania calou-se mas continuou guiando-o. Ela intensificou o aperto.

Os dois andaram por alguns minutos em silêncio, atravessando mais e mais corredores de pedras, mas de uma coisa Hokuo tinha certeza: estavam descendo. O chão inclinava-se gentilmente e a luz

_da Sól_

do sol que entrava por pequenos buracos e furos nas paredes e no teto de pedra começava a se enfraquecer no caminho. Tochas acesas com chamas avermelhadas em suportes de metal negro começaram a surgir pelo caminho, a umidade começou a aumentar e o garoto logo conseguia escutar o barulho de água corrente.

– O que quis dizer com "o ódio não nos pertence"? – finalmente perguntou Hokuo.

Slania ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de responder.

– Nós, os elfos da floresta éramos a raça mais pacífica entre todas as tribos. Representamos as festas, o divertimento, os prazeres, mas quando o tirano chegou em nossas terras, nos impôs regras, leis fúteis, criadas apenas para nos rebaixar e divertir o monarca. Naturalmente, não aceitamos seu domínio e tentativas repetidas de audiências diplomáticas foram jogadas no lixo quando o próprio tirano declarou guerra e mandou seus lacaios para nossas terras. – Slania respirou fundo e acrescentou em um tom soturno. – Aparentemente ele tem algo contra nosso povo em específico, mas isso não está claro nem mesmo para nós.

– Como a raça da festa e da diversão se torna tão fria assim? Não vi nenhum de vocês ao menos sorrir.

A elfa parou de se mover e largou o braço de Hokuo. Ela virou-se para encará-lo e lhe presenteou com um fortíssimo tapa no rosto, acertando-lhe a bochecha direita violentamente.

– Meus irmãos estão morrendo pelos caprichos de um deus mesquinho. Te desafio a encontrar um motivo para sorrir. – retrucou, seca.

Hokuo sentiu o rosto formigar e queimar em brasa, mas mesmo assim, sorriu e levantou a cabeça para encarar a elfa.

– Sorrir nos piores momentos pode fazer a diferença, não tem ligação com estar feliz! – disse levantando o polegar direito. – Se você ao menos tentar, vai se sentir melhor e passar por tempos difíceis com mais facilidade. Há menos esforço em sorrir do que em manter uma expressão dura!

A expressão de Slania não suavizou, pelo contrário, pareceu ficar ainda mais rígida.

– Humanos. Realmente acham que tudo se resolve com um sorriso falso? Você ao menos já perdeu alguém? Ou deixou sua família morrer em Midgardr ao fugir e nem ao menos se importou, verme covarde?

– Eu não abandonei minha família! – gritou Hokuo enfurecido. Não se importou com o insulto, nem ao menos com a repentina fúria que transformou totalmente seu semblante em algo diferente que preocupou até mesmo Slania, mesmo que a elfa fosse incrivelmente boa em esconder emoções como o medo, dessa vez ela falhara. Hokuo se preocupou apenas com sua…

_Espere… Eu não tenho família… Tenho?_

Ele não tinha uma família, sabia disso, mas sua mente começou a traí-lo, a levá-lo em mais um sonho com imagens disformes e irreais, mas, dessa vez, estava acordado.

* * *

– Faz de novo, por favor! – pediu uma versão criança de Hokuo.

– Tá maluco? Se eu continuar fazendo tantas vezes, papai vai descobrir! – respondeu o garoto ruivo.

Hokuo estava em um bosque belíssimo em que as folhas verdejantes das altíssimas árvores tremulavam e lançavam um som acolhedor em todo o local. De todas as centenas de árvores, havia uma tombada bem no meio da estrada de terra batida onde ele estava em pé junto de um garoto alto, troncudo de longos cabelos ruivos caindo-lhe até a lombar, seus olhos eram cinzentos como nuvens de tempestade e sua feição era dura e bruta. Segurava um chifre de bode, cheio de um líquido amarelado e usava uma armadura simples de couro (peitoral, braços, pernas) sobre as roupas de linho tingidas de preto. Em seu pescoço, uma pedra marcada com uma runa pendia de um barbante.

– Por favooooooooooor! Só mais uma vez! – insistiu a criança.

O garoto ruivo revirou os olhos, entornou o conteúdo do chifre pela garganta e soltou um sonoro arroto.

– É a última vez, entendeu? Depois dessa vamos pra casa. – respondeu com sua voz grave, como um rugido de um leão ou o estrondo de um trovão.

Hokuo assentiu com entusiasmo e se afastou do garoto. O ruivo coçou o couro cabeludo com a mão livre e ergueu a perna direita. Com um rosnado, ele desceu seu pé em direção ao solo, chocando-se violentamente e criando uma controlada onda de choque que elevou a terra em direção a árvore tombada. O próprio solo teve força suficiente para catapultar a árvore para cima, o tronco velho e descascado descreveu um arco no ar, indo em direção ao garoto ruivo que dessa vez apenas ergueu sua perna esquerda e apontou a sola da sandália de tiras de couro para o tronco, que imediatamente se espatifou em mil pedaços ao tocar o pé do adolescente, lascas de madeira voaram pelos lados e chocaram-se com os troncos das árvores que ainda se mantinham em pé.

Hokuo vibrou e bateu palmas entusiasmado.

– Você é o melhor mano!

O adolescente se virou para Hokuo e se aproximou. Tocou a cabeça do garotinho com sua mão cheia de calos e sorriu.

– Já é o bastante pivete. Vamos embora antes que…

Um grasnar terrível foi escutado. Hokuo e o garoto encontraram a fonte do barulho pousada em uma das árvores próximas: um corvo de plumas inteiramente negras, os olhos de uma coloração avermelhada brilhavam de forma maliciosa. A ave estufou o peito como um pombo, demonstrando satisfação.

– ...papai nos encontre. – concluiu o adolescente coçando a cabeça. – Ok, já viu o que queria seu dedo-duro, já estamos voltando!

O corvo não se moveu. O garoto, frustrado, lançou-lhe o chifre de bode que quicou no galho em que a ave estava pousada, fazendo-a voar grasnando enfurecida. Hokuo riu. O ruivo virou-se para encarar o pequeno.

Ele sorriu afavelmente.

– É. Papai vai nos matar.

– A lança?

– A lança.

Os dois gargalharam com vontade.

* * *

– Ei, você está começando a me preocupar!

Hokuo voltou a si com um estalo. Slania o encarava no corredor iluminado por tochas, sua expressão tinha mudado completamente, estava claramente preocupada. Ao ver que o humano havia voltado a si, voltou à sua expressão fria habitual. Deu-lhe as costas.

– Humanos… Quebram o tempo inteiro… – resmungou.

Hokuo coçou a cabeça. Uma gota de suor frio percorreu seu rosto e desceu pelo pescoço. Continuou parado.

Slania virou-se novamente e sua expressão se tornou levemente preocupada, claramente tentando se manter séria quando não estava. Ela fez menção de erguer a mão direita mas não o fez.

– Eu… Tive um devaneio… – disse Hokuo. Sentia a boca seca. – Nunca aconteceu antes, desculpe…

Sua visão começou a ficar turva e sentiu as pernas tornarem manteiga. O garoto fez um esforço hercúleo para manter-se em pé, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi apoiar-se com as costas na parede, quase queimando seus cabelos na tocha acesa.

Slania levantou a mão desta vez e tocou a cabeça de Hokuo, fechou os olhos e murmurou uma canção no idioma élfico. A melodia de sua voz frágil pareceu invadir os ouvidos do garoto e ir até seu cérebro, ecoando gentilmente, deixando-o entorpecido. Suas pernas aos poucos voltaram a se firmar e em alguns instantes já se sentia melhor, apenas com um latejo levemente incômodo na cabeça. A elfa parou de cantar, abriu os belos olhos cinzentos e se afastou.

Sua expressão era levemente assustada, claramente tentando manter-se neutra.

– Você… Consegue curar…? – começou Hokuo, mas foi interrompido.

– Não conte isso a ninguém. Está entendendo? Absolutamente **ninguém**. – disse Slania friamente, novamente se virando e continuando a caminhada.

Hokuo a seguiu em silêncio e não viu que uma lágrima caía pela bochecha da elfa. Ela chorou em silêncio, pois vira o que o próprio Hokuo não tinha visto ainda. Ela experienciou sua vida inteira, até mesmo as partes que o garoto não se lembrava e ela teria que viver com o fardo ou seria executada. Esse era o preço da cura élfica: conectar-se com seu paciente no nível mais fundo de sua consciência, sentir todas as mazelas que o assombram, tomá-las como suas para então curá-las. Em silêncio, ela ensaiou uma prece à deusa Freya, zelando por sua segurança.

Völundr proibira todos os elfos de usarem sua canção de cura no humano, mas Slania não podia deixá-lo assim. Como o próprio príncipe élfico dissera: a segurança da ignorância era a prioridade, estava acima de tudo.

Acima até mesmo da vida de sua filha.

* * *

Os dois caminharam por várias minutos em silêncio e Hokuo continuava sentindo a descida, até que o corredor de pedra se abriu em um grande salão oval, iluminado por tochas que exibiam labaredas esverdeadas, lançando uma luz fantasmagórica sobre o largo poço de pedra que repousava no meio do aposento.

– O Poço de Hignyr é uma das relíquias élficas mais valiosas. – disse Slania. – Quem mergulhar nele poderá sentir, ver e ouvir as memórias de um elfo. O Rei decretou que você veja minhas memórias da guerra.

Hokuo apenas assentiu. Devia aquilo à elfa e também nutria um interesse gigante no que moldara tal rancor. Slania retirou as sandálias e se aproximou do poço. O garoto a seguiu após retirar suas próprias sandálias de tiras de couro escuro.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão delicada.

– O que quer que você veja, não deve soltar minha mão, está entendendo?

– O que pode acontecer se eu soltar? – perguntou Hokuo colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

Ela apertou firme e o encarou com os olhos cinzentos.

– Ambos enlouqueceremos.

E pulou dentro do poço, puxando Hokuo atrás de si.

Ele sentiu a água gelada castigando-lhe o corpo como chicotes vindos de todas as direções.

Sentiu o corpo da elfa se entrelaçando com o dele em um abraço apertado, roupas molhadas em roupas molhadas, pele em pele, alma em alma.

A partir daquele momento e por quanto tempo mais permanecesse no mítico poço, Hokuo deixou de ser ele mesmo.


	7. Ressentimentos! O Deus Morto Capturado!

**Eco 07**

**Ressentimentos! O Deus Morto Capturado!**

_**Hokuo **_vislumbrou o campo de batalha.

Um vale gramado vasto como uma grande cratera natural entre dois morros, onde dezenas de elfos batalhavam. Alguns usavam armaduras pesadas e se enfrentavam em combate corpo-a-corpo, brandindo espadas e lanças contra seus inimigos ou distribuindo socos e pontapés, alguns poucos usavam armas à distância, como arcos e bestas e, finalmente, vários operavam catapultas de madeira gigantescas que lançavam entulho em chamas. Hokuo se postava em pé ao lado de uma dessas catapultas, apoiava a mão no punho de uma espada curta que pendia de seu cinto.

– Fogo! – gritou.

O elfo que operava a catapulta obedeceu, lançando ao céu brilhante de Álfheimr uma bola flamejante que explodiu ao encontrar o solo, derrubando diversos combatentes.

Hokuo notou que sua voz estava diferente. Notou que estava mais baixo e que usava uma armadura leve élfica de metal verde, uma couraça cobria os seios e seu cabelo longo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo.

Ele teria gritado de espanto se conseguisse controlar suas ações, mas logo compreendeu as propriedades mágicas do Poço.

Ele estava vivenciando as memórias de Slania e não tinha qualquer poder sobre o que estava prestes a ver.

* * *

_**Slania **_sabia que algo estava errado quando sentiu uma calorosa sensação de pertencimento. Estava em um grande salão feito de gelo, onde um tapete de neve se estendia do ponto norte ao sul. Luminárias esculpidas no gelo pendiam do teto, iluminando o ambiente mesmo sem qualquer tipo de fogo, mas a maior fonte de luz por sua vez não eram as luminárias e sim Slania, que permanecia em pé em cima do tapete emanando energia por seus poros, encarando um trono no fundo onde uma garotinha se sentava, sorrindo macabramente.

Ela não aparentava ter mais do que oito anos, usava um vestido de rendas rasgado em vários pontos que um dia já fora branco, mas estava com uma aparência imunda. Um de seus olhos era de um tom castanho avermelhado, enquanto o outro era branco, mas duvidava que era cego, seu cabelo negro estava despenteado e cheios de sujeira, seus lábios manchados por um batom negro. Ela não demonstrava simplesmente um aspecto sujo. Parecia que havia levantado do túmulo.

– Queria me ver, alteza? – disse Slania. Sua voz era masculina, forte, confiante, mas dotada de uma gentileza insuperável.

– Sim. Tenho um trabalho para você se estiver disposto a me ajudar. – respondeu a garotinha, sua voz era esganiçada, frágil e dolorida, como se um punhal fosse cravejado em suas costas a cada sílaba.

– É claro. Tenho que retribuir toda sua hospitalidade! – respondeu, abrindo um largo e caloroso sorriso.

Slania rapidamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia como e nem o porquê do Poço ter agido desta forma, mas aparentemente isso era algo que ela teria que vivenciar. Não o que Hokuo fora em vida, isso já havia visto, mas agora veria também o que ele presenciara enquanto morto.

O humano esteve perante Hel, a deusa do submundo.

* * *

_**Ele **_sentiu-se completamente impotente naquela situação. Estava diante de tantos elfos com os corações faiscando de puro ódio e rancor, e não podia gritar para que não se enfrentassem, não podia se mover e implorar de joelhos que parassem com aquilo. Estava preso como um mero expectador.

Slania desembainhou a espada curta e gritou a plenos pulmões.

– AVANÇAR!

Dezenas de elfos usando armaduras esverdeadas avançaram contra as hordas de elfos de armaduras avermelhadas, guerreando sem dó, degolando uns aos outros. Pouco se importavam que eram um único povo. O sentimento de batalha era infinitamente maior do que qualquer tipo de senso de comunidade.

O elfo que havia disparado a catapulta saiu de trás da mesma com uma espada longa em punho. Era mais alto que Slania, mas tinha os mesmos olhos cinzentos, os cabelos curtos em um corte militar da mesma coloração castanha, deixando a mostra suas orelhas pontudas. Uma cicatriz saía da base de sua orelha direita e descia até o queixo. Ele usava uma armadura esverdeada média, não diminuindo tanto seus movimentos.

– Eles estão em maior número. Não foram mandados nem mesmo um quarto do número total e já estamos tendo mais baixas que o previsto. – disse o elfo ao se aproximar. – Se continuar desse jeito, seremos dizimados completamente em mais alguns confrontos.

– Ele está apenas brincando conosco. – respondeu Slania. – Manda seus homens para cá para a morte, não liga para a guerra, não liga para nossa causa.

– Por isso digo que deveríamos convencer vosso rei a parar com sua campanha.

– Você sabe muito bem que isso não vai acontecer. Papai não vai nos ouvir.

– Ele já disse mil vezes para não chamá-lo assim.

Slania ignorou o comentário. Observou o campo de batalha e notou que seus soldados estavam sendo vencidos com facilidade pelas forças de Freyr. Uma catapulta semelhante surgiu no horizonte, pintada com a tonalidade rubra inimiga.

– Carregue outra carga.

– Slania…

– Agora.

O elfo obedeceu e voltou a operar a catapulta. Outro projétil gigantesco envolto em chamas apareceu como em um passe de mágica no recipiente da catapulta. Slania aguardou e observou o céu de Álfheimr com cuidado.

Hokuo notou que o sol era dez vezes maior do que ele se lembrava. Sua luz era intensa e branca, mas isso não parecia atrapalhar a visão dos elfos de forma alguma.

Uma bola flamejante voou aos céus, vindo da catapulta inimiga.

– Fogo! – urrou a elfa.

O elfo lançou seu projétil gigantesco e as duas massas de destroços se chocaram no ar, criando uma chuva de cacos em chamas. Os combatentes se distraíram por apenas um segundo, mas foi o bastante.

As forças élficas de Völundr avançaram.

* * *

_**Ela**_ sentiu seu coração dentro d'O Poço bater violentamente. Isso explicava a aura que envolvia Hokuo, aquela sensação horrível e também o fardo gigantesco que Slania lutava a cada minuto para não enlouquecer. Não era uma doença terrível ou uma tristeza imensurável, ele realmente estava…

– Um visitante importante está vindo até aqui para resolver alguns… assuntos pendentes. – disse Hel. – Preciso que alguém o guie até aqui para que não acabe se perdendo.

– E porque logo á mim, alteza? – perguntou Hokuo.

– Nosso visitante é importante para assuntos políticos aos deuses mas ainda não se sente confortável tratando com alguém como eu. Você o guiando ele verá que não há nenhum motivos para qualquer desconfiança.

– E ele realmente não tem motivos para qualquer desconfiança? – seu tom de voz se tornou soturno e acusador.

– Naturalmente que não. Meu reino é completamente neutro, exatamente por isso que ele virá até aqui em primeiro lugar. Nós, residentes de Niflheimr, somos os intermediários perfeitos e gostamos disso. Pode fazer isso como um favor pessoal á mim?

Hokuo se ajoelhou.

– É claro. Imediatamente.

– Nosso visitante estará esperando por você ao fim do Fardo Pálido, não demore.

O garoto se levantou, fez uma reverência à deusa e virou-se em direção ao arco de entrada do grande salão. Hel soltou uma pequena risada baixa. Hokuo aparentemente ignorou, mas Slania sabia que aquilo não estava certo.

Era uma armadilha.

* * *

– Não podemos continuar com isso… Eu tenho que ajudá-los. – disse o elfo.

A batalha continuava a todo vapor e cada vez mais corpos caíam, os elfos curandeiros tentavam se esgueirar entre os confrontos para cuidar dos feridos e a catapulta inimiga parecia que havia sido desativada. Mesmo com o avanço repentino das forças de Völundr, não fora o bastante e suas tropas começaram a sucumbir ante as forças de Freyr.

– Você não pode. Se papai descobrir… – começou Slania, mas o elfo a interrompeu.

– Ele vai ficar paranóico com a profecia e vai enviar todos os soldados possíveis para a batalha. Sei disso, mas talvez a profecia esteja correta, não?

– Duvido. As estatísticas dizem o contrário, a única vitória possível seria um acordo diplomático, mas isso está fora de questão.

– Isso não é algo de nosso interesse. Somos soldados, nosso dever é proteger o Rei, lutar por ele. – o elfo lançou seu olhar para o campo de batalha onde centenas de elfos jaziam mortos. – E também morrer por ele.

Hokuo sentiu seu coração batendo forte. Não o de Slania, mas o seu próprio, dentro d'O Poço. Sentiu a vibração da preocupação da garota em si mesmo, mas não era apenas isso, sentiu uma presença… uma presença que sabia que deveria conhecer, mas não lembrava-se de forma alguma.

Do alto do morro oposto ao que as forças de Völundr se estabeleceram, uma trombeta soou à medida que um homem montado em um cavalo rubro surgia na paisagem. Segurava as rédeas do equino com uma das mãos e um elmo dourado na outra, seus cabelos louros encaracolados caíam as costas e se misturavam à sua armadura completa de batalha dourada, entalhada com centenas de runas mágicas. No cinto, pendiam cinco chifres de bode de tamanhos diferentes.

– Freyr… – murmurou o elfo.

Ele se adiantou e começou a descer a encosta da colina, em direção ao campo de batalha, à medida que o deus em seu cavalo rubro descia galopando a seu encontro.

– CHRIGEL, NÃO! – gritou Slania, mas o elfo não a escutou, apenas continuou sua descida. – Porcaria…

A elfa se pôs a perseguir Chrigel, mas ele era mais rápido mesmo sendo maior. Ele desviou de flechas e estocadas, pulou por cima de corpos carbonizados e atingiu o meio do vale, junto do poderoso deus em pessoa, montado em seu sagrado cavalo Blódhughófí, observando o jovem elfo de cima.

– Chrigel… Filho do príncipe Völundr. – disse Freyr, sua bela voz denotava um claro tom de escárnio.

– Lorde Freyr.– disse Chrigel, sem se ajoelhar ou qualquer tipo de reverência. – Esses conflitos já foram longe demais. Eu imploro por sua compreensão, deixe que os elfos da floresta criem sua própria nação, não estamos em maior número e não faríamos diferença para seu reinado.

– Toda Álfheimr me pertence desde que nasci, eras atrás. Toda, não grande parte. Diga a seu pai que não tenho interesse em deixá-lo tomar minhas terras.

– Imploro que reconsidere, lorde Freyr.

O deus gargalhou com vontade. Slania ainda estava longe, conseguia escutar a conversa inteira, afinal, ambos gritavam a plenos pulmões, mas um grupo de elfos inimigos a cercara. Brandia sua espada curta com maestria, mas estava em desvantagem.

– Reconsiderar? O único que precisa reconsiderar algo é seu pai, aquele elfo imundo acha que pode ir contra um deus! Contra o grande Freyr! – exclamou o tirano. – Se eu quisesse destruí-lo, assim faria em um minuto, mas gosto desta guerra. Assim consigo me divertir com meus brinquedos.

Foi a vez de Chrigel rir.

– Tenho um brinquedo que pode lhe interessar lorde Freyr.

– CHRIGEL, NÃO! – gritou Slania enquanto derrotava mais dois inimigos, mas era tarde demais. Ele fechou os olhos e o coração de Hokuo bateu ainda mais forte quando viu que um cinto semelhante ao seu surgiu na cintura do elfo com um estampido.

Tinha a mesma coloração branca sem vida e as mesmas runas encravadas na superfície de pedra polida, mas o orbe desta vez não era vermelho, e sim azul escuro. A runa dourada entalhada no orbe também era diferente.

Slania se livrou dos inimigos e correu em direção ao irmão, mas era tarde demais.

– _Henshin!_

Uma luz branca começou a cobrir o corpo de Chrigel, preparando seu corpo para a transformação, mas Freyr foi mais veloz. O deus desceu de sua montaria, empunhou um dos cinco chifres com a mão esquerda e o encravou fundo no orbe azulado. A jóia gigantesca trincou e a luz se extinguiu, parando a transformação. Chrigel pareceu surpreso, mas ainda não tinha acabado: o vanir ergueu outro chifre com a mão direita e o apunhalou fundo em seu peito, direto no coração.

Sangue jorrou pela ferida, molhando a armadura esverdeada, manchando o cinto branco e espirrando no rosto delicado de Freyr.

– CHRIGEL! – gritou Slania.

Freyr jogou o corpo do elfo ao chão, que engasgava em seu próprio sangue e subiu de volta ao cavalo. Não deu a mínima atenção à Slania, apenas observava a vítima com um olhar de desdém. A elfa finalmente se aproximou e foi ao chão, aninhando a cabeça do irmão nos braços.

– SEU MONSTRO! ELE SÓ QUERIA… – urrou a elfa, o rosto molhado de lágrimas que caíam sem qualquer cerimônia, mas o deus a interrompeu apenas com o levantar de uma mão. Sua aura de força era gigantesca.

– Ele só queria acabar com minha diversão. – disse Freyr calmamente, seu sorriso cada vez maior. – Entendam de uma vez: Álfheimr me pertence e vocês todos são apenas bonecos para mim, reles criaturas inferiores que deveriam beijar os cascos de Blódhughófí. Mas às vezes tenho que colocá-los na linha. Ainda não é a hora para esse cinto ser usado, e com certeza não pelo filho de um príncipe medíocre movido por inveja.

O deus cuspiu no corpo de Chrigel. Slania se ergueu e apontou sua espada para o pescoço de Freyr, mas, com habilidade felina, ele usou sua armadura para defender-se da estocada. A força do atrito fez a espada ser lançada da mão da elfa, a deixando completamente indefesa. O sorriso no rosto de Freyr desapareceu, e seus olhos se fixaram possessivamente no rosto de Slania.

– Ainda não é sua hora minha querida. – ele lambeu o lábio inferior lentamente. – Ainda tenho grandes planos para você.

A visão de Hokuo começou a ficar turva. Sentiu que estava sendo violentamente arrancado dali, de dentro de Slania. Começou a sentir a água inundando seus pulmões ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia mais ver nada além de escuridão.

Estava voltando.

* * *

– O quão longe estamos? – perguntou Hokuo.

– Estamos quase lá, Ó Brilhante. – respondeu o homem corcunda.

Hokuo caminhava sobre a paisagem gélida do Niflheimr, a dimensão dos mortos. Em todas as direções o gelo predominava, geleiras erguiam-se até centenas de metros, quase colidindo com o longínquo teto de cristal brilhante. A única forma distinta na imensidão gelada é um obelisco, minúsculo agora, de pedra cinzenta, chamado de Cova do Tropeço, colocado em frente ao palácio da deusa Hel, o Éljudnir.. O local se assemelhava com uma caverna gélida de proporções colossais, sua extensão era maior do a de qualquer outro dos nove mundos, e isso não era nada além do necessário: todos, de todas as raças, iriam para lá assim que sua existência chegava ao fim entre os vivos.

_Incluindo deuses_, pensou Slania. Ela se mantinha preocupada, seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte. Também não confiava em Ganglati, um homem corcunda, careca e com o olho esquerdo despencado da órbita, sendo segurado pelo nervo. Usava roupas de trapos sujos que talvez algum dia já foram brancos, mas estavam manchados de uma mistura de talvez urina, sangue, suor e gordura animal. Ganglati era um dos serventes particulares de Hel, mandado junto de Hokuo como seu acompanhante.

A estrada gélida que os dois percorriam se aproximava mais e mais de um desfiladeiro, onde uma figura se postava de costas. Era uma senhora de cabelos brancos, apoiando-se em uma bengala, usando roupas esvoaçantes de coloração avermelhada, cheia de adornos dourados. Um anel de rubi em seu dedo anelar parecia pesar mais do que ela. Hokuo e Ganglatti se aproximaram e ela se virou, abrindo um largo e cruel sorriso.

– Você… – disse Hokuo surpreso.

– Olá meu caro. Está na hora. – disse a velha, seus dentes pareciam presas, crescendo a cada segundo.

– Me matar não foi o bastante?! – urrou o garoto.

A velha gargalhou insanamente. Seus olhos brilharam em um vermelho intenso.

– É claro que não. Todos vão pagar meu caro, e você é uma parte essencial de tudo isso. – a velha gesticulou com as mãos e o riddari driver de Hokuo materializou-se em sua mão.

– Não vou compactuar com seus planos de forma alguma. – retrucou.

– Não preciso que você queira. – disse a velha de forma soturna.

Ganglatti segurou o braço de Hokuo e retirou uma pedra de dentro de seus trapos. Rapidamente, tocou o braço do garoto com a pedra e Slania sentiu a dor: uma queimação mágica, criada por uma runa. Hokuo urrou em dor e caiu de joelhos.

A forma da velha começou a mudar. As grande geleiras se tornavam prédios, o desfiladeiro se tornava a margem de um longo rio. Niflheimr se tornava uma representação perfeita de Midgardr. A velha havia se transformado completamente. Agora era um homem de meia-idade, baixa estatura, usando bermuda caqui, uma camisa florida e um chapéu de palha. Seu óculos de armação redonda e dourada escondiam seus olhos miúdos e tiravam atenção da coleção de rugas no rosto. O riddari driver assumira a forma uma sacola plástica.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam ainda mais intensamente.

– Bem-vindo á seu novo lar, pequeno Baldr.

A visão de Slania se enevoou. Seu coração parecia estar prestes a explodir e sentiu a água d'O Poço em seu corpo. Sentia-se ela mesma novamente. Estava sendo puxada de volta.

* * *

Hokuo sentiu seu corpo sendo lançado para cima em uma grande velocidade. Segurou firme o corpo de Slania contra o seu e finalmente os dois foram cuspidos para fora d'O Poço de Hignyr, caindo no chão de pedra. Os dois tremiam de frio, engasgando e cuspindo água, mas estavam bem. Hokuo ainda tremia, lágrimas se misturavam com a água que molhava seu rosto.

– Ele… M-Matou… Seu irmão… – gaguejou.

– Por puro capricho. – respondeu Slania enquanto se levantava, trêmula, tentando esconder os olhos inchados.

Passos apressados. O soldado que foi até a cela de Hokuo mais cedo naquele dia apareceu na entrada do aposento.

– Slania, precisamos de você. – disse ele. – Agora.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela, se apoiando na parede.

– Freyr está atacando. _Pessoalmente_.


	8. Enfim, A Verdade! O Deus da Luz Desperta

**Eco 08**

**Enfim, A Verdade! O Deus da Luz Desperta!**

Após tanto tempo, Slania encarava o campo de batalha pela primeira vez depois da morte de seu irmão. Tomando a frente do exército de elfos em armaduras verdejantes, sua espada balançava na bainha devido ao vento. Separados por dezenas de metros, ela serenamente encarava o exército inimigo, formado pelas mais diferentes tribos élficas: os elfos do mar, do campo, das montanhas… Com exceção dos elfos negros, toda sua raça estava contra os elfos da floresta, aqueles fiéis aos ideais de seu pai, o príncipe Völundr, e que morreriam por sua causa.

Mas já era o bastante, ela não permitiria mais massacres, não permitiria que seus iguais continuassem a lutar entre si. Ela sabia que era diferente, que não tinha aquele racismo característico em seu coração. Ela partilhara das memórias de Hokuo, sabia o que ele era, entendera o que ele era e aprendeu os maiores valores: a coragem, a compreensão, a gentileza e, principalmente, o sacrifício. Depois de incontáveis anos, a elfa sorriu ao pensar que uma simples experiência de regressão às memórias de outra pessoa a deixaria daquela forma. Mais feliz, mais confiante, mais **humana**.

Ela desembainhou sua espada, a levantou em direção ao céu e urrou a plenos pulmões em seu idioma:

– POR HONRA!

Seus companheiros berraram em aprovação.

Centenas, talvez milhares de elfos lançaram-se em batalha.

Mas Slania tinha apenas um objetivo.

Em seu gigantesco cavalo rubro, o deus Freyr observava tudo atrás de seu exército, com um sorriso prepotente estampado no rosto, mas o medo pulsando em suas veias.

* * *

– EI! ME DEIXEM SAIR!

Hokuo tentava exprimir sua cabeça entre as grades da pequena janela gradeada da porta de seu quarto. Ela estava trancada aparentemente por algum tipo de magia pois ela não cedeu nem mesmo com toda a força que conseguira reunir. O único barulho em todo o corredor eram seus gritos, o resto permanecia em completo e mortal silêncio.

O garoto desistiu e foi até sua cama e sentou-se, socando o colchão em frustração. Não podia permitir aquilo. Slania poderia morrer e então o deus mesquinho teria todo aquele mundo em seu domínio. Hokuo sentia-se impotente frente a tudo aquilo. Não simpatizava com Völundr, não ligava para a o tratamento que recebera dos elfos, mas depois da experiência no Poço de Hignyr era difícil não se importar com Slania, era difícil esquecer que sentira sua dor.

– Todos devem ser livres… – murmurou.

– Concordo.

Hokuo virou-se em espanto, dando um grito de pavor repentino. Uma energia dourada translúcida apareceu em frente a porta, se aproximando lentamente à medida que tomava uma forma humanóide. Quando finalmente estava frente a frente com ele, já podia enxergar perfeitamente seu cabelo curto, em um corte militar, as orelhas pontudas e a cicatriz que descia de sua orelha até o queixo.

– Você é… Chrigel? – disse Hokuo tentando compreender a aparição.

O fantasma assentiu e sua forma curvou-se, ensaiando uma reverência.

– Sua força de vontade conseguiu trazer minha essência para cá por alguns minutos, meu senhor. – sua voz soava distante, como um eco ressonante em uma caverna fria.

Hokuo não perdeu tempo.

– Sua irmã! Ela… ela quer lutar contra Freyr sozinha! É loucura!

O fantasma sorriu.

– Se ela estiver sozinha e despreparada, talvez. Minha irmã sempre foi o lado racional da natureza élfica, mas acho que ela pode aprender mais sobre humanidade com você, senhor. – Chrigel fez uma breve pausa. – Você pode consertá-lo, ó brilhante. E com ele, vocês serão fortes o suficiente para derrubar o tirano.

– Consertar o que?

– O que o deus mesquinho quebrou. Apenas um deus pode consertar aquilo que outro deus destruiu. – ele se aproximou ainda mais de Hokuo. – O senhor pode fazer isso, senhor.

A mão fantasmagórica se ergueu e tocou a face do garoto. Era fria como aço.

– Ela me pediu para lhe dizer que sempre estará lhe esperando. Não importa quanto tempo demore. – a mão foi até a testa, a palma se afastando e o dedo indicador pressionando a pele. – Mas para isso o senhor deve se lembrar.

A respiração de Hokuo ficava cada vez mais pesada, como se o frio congelante dos gigantes de gelo tivesse voltado repentinamente.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Precisa se lembrar de todos. Mas precisa lembrar especialmente dela… Levante-se mais uma vez, ó brilhante… E lute!

O fantasma se evaporou no ar, assim como a fraca luz dos lampiões e em seguida, a consciência de Hokuo foi levada.

* * *

Dessa vez sua visão foi diferente. Não sentiu aquele desconforto de ir até outro lugar, não sentiu sua cabeça rodopiando para mostrar uma lembrança antiga enfiada fundo em sua memória. Pareceu completamente natural e indolor, e mesmo a visão de um mundo inacabável feito de gelo não lhe abalou. Mesmo não entendendo como, sabia onde estava: o reino dos mortos, Niflheimr.

Hokuo estava em pé na neve, uma nevasca forte caía mas ele estava protegido por uma ponte de gelo que se erguia acima de sua cabeça, lembrando-o da Terceira Ponte que o acolhia todas as noites em Midterst… A semelhança era assustadora, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a bela garota que estava a sua frente: usava um longo vestido branco, os cabelos louros caindo em cachos pelos ombros, os pés descalços mesmo naquele frio congelante, e lágrimas caíam de seus olhos intensamente verdes.

Era a garota que vira na noite em que fugiu.

Hokuo não sabia quem ela era, mas mesmo assim se adiantou e a abraçou com força e ela retribuiu o gesto. Aos poucos ele lembrava-se de detalhes, imagens, memórias perdidas de uma existência feliz ao lado de sua consorte. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

– Nanna… Eu… – gaguejou.

– Está tudo bem… Você precisa me escutar, ok? – respondeu a garota.

Relutante, Hokuo soltou o aperto.

– Faz tempo que não vejo esse seu olhar inocente… Desde que descemos você pareceu ter mudado… Fico feliz. – disse Nanna abrindo um largo sorriso. – Não temos muito tempo então me escute… Tudo aquilo, aquela cidade, o que você acha que viveu, foi tudo uma ilusão. Loki fez isso. Ele…

– Quer começar o Ragnarök. – completou, sério. Sua voz não parecia mais sua.

Ela assentiu com temor.

– Você é o primeiro dos nove guerreiros, precisa encontrar os outros 8… Precisa tê-los do seu lado e impedir o traiçoeiro… Caso contrário, tudo estará perdido.

– Mas não é isso que deveria acontecer? O Ragnarök e então finalmente poderíamos voltar? Poderíamos ser felizes de novo?

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Nanna, correndo até o queixo e caindo na neve.

– As nornas decidem o que deve acontecer, não nós. E você sabe muito bem que para que o Crepúsculo se inicie, os elfos precisam sucumbir a Freyr… Você já está fora deste inferno querido… – ela se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Hokuo onde Chrigel tocara. – Use isso como uma chance de fazer as coisas darem certo… Aproveite o erro de Loki, antes que ele tente consertá-lo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Não estamos realmente em Niflheimr, estamos?

A mão deslizou levemente até a testa de Hokuo. Nanna se aproximou, beijou-lhe a bochecha esquerda e murmurou em seu ouvido:

– Está embaixo da cama… Faça o que tem que fazer… E não. – A mão livre deslizou pelo peito de Hokuo e pousou onde fica seu coração. – Estamos aqui. Sempre estarei aqui.

* * *

Quando Hokuo abriu os olhos e se viu em pé, de volta a sua cela, ele não era mais Hokuo. Era alguém diferente, alguém que o Sr. Sakuraba tentara apagar e mandar para outro mundo como apenas uma sombra de seu verdadeiro eu, tirando-o do tabuleiro para que seus planos sujos conseguissem vingar. Seu sangue fervia em ódio e frustração, mas tinha que ser rápido: se demorasse, Slania seria morta.

Ele colocou-se de barriga para o chão e olhou embaixo da cama de madeira.

Lá, brilhava em um tom pálido um cinto estranho, ao mesmo tempo rústico e tecnológico, exatamente como o seu, mas com o orbe azul escuro trincado. Estendendo o braço, Hokuo agarrou o riddari driver, tirando-o dali e em seguida sentando-se na cama observando o artefato.

Tocou o orbe e uma luz dourada envolveu sua mão, passando pela ponta de seus dedos e penetrando nas rachaduras, deixando o cinto em perfeitas condições. Hokuo então levantou-se e foi até a porta, encostando a mão na maçaneta e ela se abriu como se nem ao menos estivesse trancada.

Estava na hora de voltar a ser ele mesmo.

* * *

A luta seguia sem descanso, mas Slania notou a diferença no comportamento das tropas inimigas: estavam prontos para matar sem hesitação e não estavam brincando de forma alguma. Avançavam com agressividade imensa, degolando todo e qualquer elfo em seu caminho. Freyr em seu imponente cavalo observava com cautela a qualquer movimento de seus inimigos.

O sangue da elfa borbulhava de ira e ela cortava os inimigos sem remorso, retalhando toda e qualquer ameaça que se aproximava, tentando de qualquer forma se aproximar do deus, mesmo sem saber o que faria assim que o alcançasse. O desafiaria para um duelo justo? O atacaria sem pensar? Se renderia? Era difícil dizer, mas a resposta chegou com um grito de fúria e um brilho ainda mais ofuscante que a própria Sól.

– FREYR!

O urro gutural chamou a atenção de todos os combatentes para o topo da colina, onde uma luz dourada emanava de um Hokuo sereno. Ele segurava na mão esquerda o riddari driver de Chrigel. Freyr empinou seu cavalo, seu rosto belo foi invadido por uma expressão de terror.

Hokuo desceu a colina caminhando lentamente, como se o tempo tivesse parado, todo e qualquer elfo em seu caminho parecia em um transe enquanto abriam espaço, e lançou o cinto para Slania que o segurou no ar, olhando assustada para o orbe reparado. O garoto parou ao lado da elfa, sem tirar os olhos do deus.

– Então é verdade… Você está mesmo aqui. Não deveria. – disse Freyr tentando manter seu rosto sério, mas o pavor era claro tanto em sua expressão quanto em sua voz.

– Você também não deveria estar aqui. – respondeu Hokuo. – Este lugar pertence aos elfos e não é um deus mesquinho quem vai dizer a eles o que fazer. Você os colocou contra si, promoveu diversas campanhas apenas por divertimento, matou centenas de elfos inocentes apenas por seus caprichos.

– Caso não se lembre, recebi este lugar de meu pai e por ele irei governá-lo por completo. É meu destino, as nornas ditaram isso! – urrou o deus.

– As nornas ditaram que os nove nascerão. E dois estão aqui!

O riddari driver de Hokuo se materializou com um estampido. Elfos das forças de Freyr pareceram assustados e recuaram lentamente, ao passo que despertavam do transe induzido pelo brilho incandescente.

– Por seu pai você recebeu este lugar Freyr, mas pela honra do meu pai irei libertar esse povo de suas correntes imundas! SOU BALDR, O BRILHANTE E IREI MANDÁ-LO DE VOLTA PARA O BURACO EM VANAHEIM DE ONDE SAIU!

Em um movimento rápido, Hokuo girou a orbe vermelha de seu cinto.

– _HENSHIN!_


	9. O Velho Deus Desce ao Inferno

**Eco 09**

**O Velho Deus Desce ao Inferno**

A luz inundou toda a superfície do vale onde acontecia a batalha. Os elfos, tanto os revoltosos liderados pela filha de Völundr quanto aqueles que lutavam por um deus que lhes reservara apenas a escravidão, mesmo acostumados com a brilhante presença da Sól, a deusa astral que ilumina os nove mundos, sentiram pela primeira vez como era ter sua visão completamente ofuscada.

Mesmo depois que o sentido voltara, pontos coloridos ainda dançavam em frente aos olhos dos combatentes, que olhavam com completa surpresa um guerreiro jamais antes visto por tais olhos e que levavam como algo mais terrível que qualquer monstro: um dos nove cavaleiros sagrados do Ragnarök se colocava ao lado da general Slania, as placas azuladas da armadura brilhavam, refletiam não só a luz do astro celeste, mas também emanavam um brilho próprio, diferente, dourado, que envolvia todo o corpo de Hokuo, da cabeça aos pés.

O Kamen Rider finalmente se sentia completo e Hokuo finalmente fora colocado de lado. O sagrado deus Baldr, o Brilhante, estava de volta... e a máscara de Freyr caíra.

– Não… Não! – urrou o vanir, o terror manchando seu rosto. – Eu lhe amaldiçoo, Baldr da casa dos Aesir! Se continuar em sua contenda para ajudar esses vermes inúteis, a aliança entre nossos povos será com certeza quebrada!

Baldr direcionou seu olhar ao deus, que sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçar, a energia que fluía do corpo do renascido era ameaçadora e fazia cada gota de sangue borbulhar em suas veias.

– Suas falácias não poderão lhe salvar Freyr… – ele rotacionou a orbe em seu cinto. – O feitiço d'O Rastejante se quebrou…

_DEAD AXE!_

O machado de lâmina dentada materializou-se em sua mão direita com um estalo.

– A única coisa que seu pai sentiria ao ver o que você fez aos álfar seria puro nojo.

Uma gota de suor desceu pelo pescoço do vanir que, aterrorizado, berrou:

– TODAS AS TROPAS! ATAQUEM O TRAIDOR DOS DEUSES! DESTRUAM-NO!

Silêncio. Nem um movimento.

Baldr irradiou ainda mais e se dirigiu a cada elfo ali presente, por telepatia, uma habilidade que havia despertado junto de suas memórias.

"Vão embora… Agora."

E assim obedeceram. Companheiros ou inimigos, cada elfo no campo de batalha deixou sua arma cair ao chão e recuou, correndo para seus abrigos. Veja bem, mesmo com seu orgulho ferido e mesmo sendo criados pela ótica de que eram tão adorados pelos mortais quanto os próprios deuses, os álfar sabiam muito bem seu lugar: permanecer no campo de batalha de forças tão destrutivas quanto Freyr e Baldr seria suicídio.

Mas Slania não moveu seu corpo um único centímetro.

– L-Lorde Baldr… – balbuciou a elfa.

– Slania… – murmurou o deus, voltando-se para a companheira, a pessoa que conhecia a tão pouco tempo mas que sentira todas suas dores e ele sabia muito bem que ela vira sua passagem por Niflheimr, a terra do mortos, mas não a culpou por ter ocultado essa informação. Baldr não era ingênuo como Hokuo fora, era perspicaz, e sabia muito bem que um envolvimento como aquele poderia ter sido proibido pelo príncipe élfico em pessoa. – Está na hora de reivindicar seu reino.

A garota, ainda em choque, tentava não perder a compostura.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu por um segundo.

Ela acoplou o riddari driver em sua cintura, imediatamente lembrando-se de seu irmão, Chrigel. Lembrou-se de como ele morrera ao tentar fazer o que ela estava prestes a concretizar: desafiar um deus.

– NÃO! NÃO PERMITIREI! – urrou Freyr que disparou trotando em seu gigantesco cavalo de guerra, mas era tarde demais.

Os delicados dedos de Slania giraram o orbe azul e, com toda a força que lhe restava no corpo e todo o ar que ainda permanecia em seus pulmões, ela gritou:

– _Henshin!_

* * *

_**Antes**_

O velho deus descendera ao inferno.

Não fizera qualquer anúncio ou preparativo, apenas avisara sua esposa de que o faria e o fez logo em seguida. Como qualquer pai preocupado com seu filho, fora atrás de soluções para o problema do garoto assim que ouvira da boca do jovem Baldr que estivera tendo estranhos sonhos, sobre coisas ruins, maléficas. O deus da bondade pedira ao pai por conselho, uma vez que era o patrono dos aesir, detentor de toda a sabedoria dos nove mundos, mas, pela primeira vez, o velho deus não sabia o que dizer. Seu filho tinha o dom da profecia, então teria que, de alguma forma, encontrar respostas, uma vez que a nornas já haviam lhe advertido em uma ocasião, éons atrás de que o deus brilhante seria o pivô para o fim, o pontapé inicial para que finalmente o mundo completasse mais um ciclo. **Ragnarök**.

Apoiado em seu cajado, as vestes cinzas esvoaçando pela tempestade de vento e neve que lhe castigava seu único olho bom, o velho deus avançava passo a passo pela imensidão gelada de Niflheimr. Daria tudo por seu cavalo, mas não poderia ser percebido. Passara pelo odioso cão Garmr, o guardião da entrada para o reino dos moribundos, a criatura lambia os beiços quando viu carne fresca se aproximando, mas logo se retraiu ao ver através das mantas sujas, da barba farta e branca, do rosto magro e fraco. Animais divertiam o deus, ao contrário de seres como ele, conseguiam enxergar através das aparências, dos disfarces, dos nomes de poder. Enxergavam tudo e todos como realmente eram. O bicho não cessou de latir até que o velho deus desaparecesse de sua vista, continuando a incessante caminhada.

Horas caminhando o levaram para o gigantesco castelo da deusa Hel, Éljúdnir, a fortaleza que comandava aquele local. De muros altíssimos, o velho deus não se preocupou com os detalhes da construção. Contornou os muros de pedra, até uma passagem lateral, seguindo por um corredor coberto, escuro, cravado na própria montanha gelada, as paredes de pedra reluzindo como vidro. Ao fim, o corredor se abria em um aposento circular, pouco iluminado, runas de proteção desenhadas nas paredes. No meio do pequeno quarto, um corpo jazia em um altar de pedra polida. Atrofiado e negro pela putrefação, poucos ramos de cabelos brancos e quebradiços brotavam da cabeça, a boca não mais existia, exibindo um eterno sorriso cadavérico de dentes podres e marrons. Estava vestido com um trapo de seda que lhe cobria o que um dia foram seios e caía até os joelhos. As cavidades onde os olhos estiveram um dia estavam vazias, escuras, assim como as fossas nasais que faltavam um nariz de fato.

O velho deus se apoiou no cajado e começou a entoar uma velha canção, cantando em um ritmo lento, triste, melancólico, rebatendo e ecoando pelas paredes da tumba. O pai dos feitiços continuou sua canção, os olhos cravejados no cadáver fétido, as palavras de morte escapando de seus lábios como um texto decorado por um ator de alto calibre, cada sílaba saía da forma que deveria, e ao fim de cada estrofe, era como se todo o aposento tremesse.

Finalmente, o velho deus disse as últimas palavras e, lentamente, a coisa deitada se sentou, os ossos rangendo perigosamente, a bocarra aberta se arreganhou ainda mais quando abriu e disse em uma voz cansada, como se fosse a força final que alguém no leito de morte fazia para comunicar seu último desejo.

– Quem é este que se coloca em minha frente, prolongando meu sofrimento? Há muito estive encoberta pela neve, batida pela chuva, encharcada pelo orvalho. – os músculos mortos pareceram voltar a funcionar para formar uma carranca de dúvida. – Há muito estou morta.

– Sou Vegtamr, filho de Valtam. – respondeu prontamente o velho deus, continuando com outra mentira. – Sou um homem de Midgardr e venho a mando dos deuses para lhe questionar.

A coisa emitiu um som horrível que soou como um riso, antes de profetizar.

– Preparem o hidromel para saudar a morte de Baldr… Os deuses estão em desespero. E assim me calo.

O velho deus controlou sua cólera, mas respondeu rispidamente.

– Não irá se silenciar velha völva, não até que termine de questioná-la em nome de meu pai, e de seu se um dia o teve. – völva era como chamavam as profetisas. – Quem trará a ruína para Baldr?

Mais uma vez, a coisa pareceu rir e proferiu as palavras malditas, aquelas que machucariam o velho deus e o faria repensar até o fim dos tempos se tomara a decisão correta em tentar impedir o destino.

– Uma seta, no coração. Disparada por Hodr, filho de Odin. E assim me calo.

A fúria do deus não foi percebida, ou assim achava. Hodr, assim como Baldr, era um de seus queridos filhos, mas sabia que ele não poderia fazer algo tão terrível assim. Como o brilhante, era bondoso, e nunca acertaria uma seta em ninguém: era cego. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas continuou a perguntar.

– Não ouse se calar ao questionamento daquele que lhe acordou. – sussurrou, ameaçador. – Como podem os deuses impedir Hodr?

A coisa escancarou os dentes, os separou e mostrou o interior enegrecido de sua boca, a língua parecia uma serpente negra, as costas estalaram quando se arquearam, a cabeça se jogou para trás violentamente e a völva urrou, uma gargalhada que faria qualquer mortal ter pesadelos pelo resto de sua vida, mas que não fez nada ao velho deus além de irritá-lo ainda mais.

– Como eu pensava, você não é Vegtamr, filho de Valtam. – sibilou a coisa. – És Odin, filho de Borr.

Fora a vez do velho deus sorrir, mostrando os dentes brancos, em contraste aos da criatura nefasta, o ódio se abrandando sadicamente em seus lábios.

– E tu também não é uma sábia völva. É a mãe dos três gigantes malditos, Angrboda, mas cá estamos, não estamos? Confabulando de forma que apenas dois inimigos podem fazer. – disse Odin, o olho bom brilhando de entusiasmo.

Pega de surpresa, a criatura urrou de ódio e apenas proferiu-lhe palavras de ódio que um dia o velho deus se arrependera de escutar, e em seguida voltou a ficar imóvel e o resquício de vida que lhe restava lhe deixou.

– Volte para o seu lar, orgulhoso Odin, aproveite, pois sua hora chegará assim como a de seu filho, quando as amarras do meu próprio se soltarão e o Crepúsculo finalmente chegará. Serás mastigado como um petisco nas mandíbulas do grande lobo. E assim, me calarei, e voltarei ao sono. Que suas campanhas sejam amaldiçoadas até que a vida deixe seu olho, Odin, filho de Borr, ou Valfodr, Pai dos Caídos em Batalha.

* * *

Seus esforços não valeram a pena de forma alguma.

Disse a sua esposa que fizesse com que tudo na criação jurasse que nunca machucaria Baldr, e ela o fez, mas esqueceu de uma insignificante planta. Falou até mesmo com o deus Hodr, que jurou pela honra de suas mil batalhas vencidas, que nunca machucaria o irmão. Tentada pelo hidromel oferecido por um homem esguio, pálido, sem qualquer pelo no corpo, os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, assim como sorriso de dentes que pareciam navalhas, as vestes rubras esvoaçantes, Frigg desatou a falar para o conselheiro Loki os planos de seu marido. Como todos os deuses, a senhora não confiava no traiçoeiro gigante que vivia entre eles, mas como Odin tanto o fazia, não vira motivos para não contar que o velho estava paranóico com Baldr e a fizera pedir a todos os seres que não fariam mal ao brilhante ("Você não faria mal algum a ele, não é, Loki?", "Claro que não madame, claro que não!") e como achava que não deveria dizer nada ao visgo. Uma plantinha, insignificante, inexistente no reino de Asgardr. Desnecessário na melhor das hipóteses.

O plano fora traçado instantâneamente.

Como por mágica, Loki tirou uma jóia das vestes e entregou solenemente para Frigg e se afastou, sem economizar reverências.

* * *

O palco estava pronto para a peça final de Baldr.

Os deuses se reuniram para uma festa nos salões dourados de Valhalla, até mesmo os espíritos dos guerreiros que ali habitavam foram convidados. As valquírias de Freya comiam os pedaços de cordeiro tão ferozmente quanto os deuses guerreiros Thor e Tyr. O deus trapaceiro, por outro lado, estava disfarçado, todos que o olhavam acenavam e cumprimentavam uma velha senhora inocente, talvez uma deusa antiga, talvez uma giganta aliada. Adorava que nascera com a habilidade de se transformar, era algo que sempre lhe viera a ser útil em toda sua vida, e gostava da ideia de que nenhuma criatura viva naquele salão conhecera sua forma real. Exceto, é claro, Odin. O velho andava com a lança Gungnir nas mãos, olhando desconfiado para todos os lados, mas não notara Loki, afinal, era esperto. Não se aproximaria do líder dos aesir até que tudo estivesse terminado.

Bebaram e se divertiram até que inocentemente a velha sussurrou em diversos ouvidos. "Não seria divertido jogar coisas em Baldr? Afinal, nada pode matá-lo, vamos ver tudo desviar de seu caminho!", e assim fizeram, quase como se fossem ordenados. Objetos, comida, pratos, tudo jogado no deus brilhante, que ria em resposta. Era um passatempo divertido, sem dúvida.

O forte deus guerreiro Hodr protestava por não conseguir ver toda a diversão. Loki se aproximou e lhe deu pequenas batidas em suas costas e grasnou um elogio. Colocou nas mãos de Hodr um arco carregado com uma flecha e o ajudou a mirar e tensionar a corda. Cego, Hodr não notou o visgo enrolado na ponta da seta, envolvendo o projétil. Baldr também não o notou e abriu os braços e urrou para o irmão.

– Vamos lá mano, mande seu melhor tiro!

Quando Hodr soltou a tensão do arco, a flecha começou a cair. Com um gesto suave da mão do deus traiçoeiro, ela se levantou e atingiu em cheio o peito de Baldr. O sorriso se apagou de seu rosto no momento que fora perfurado. Os risos e as palmas cessaram apenas quando o sangue começou a pingar.

Odin afastou todos para acudir ao filho.

Loki se retirou dos aposentos.

Enquanto todos, chocados, choraram a morte de Baldr e lhe cremaram em seu navio junto de sua esposa, Nanna, que assim pedira, uma vez que a tristeza lhe consumira ao ponto de preferir ir ao inferno com seu amado do que permanecer sozinha entre os deuses, Loki permaneceu em seus aposentos com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Finalmente Odin sentira o mesmo que ele.


End file.
